I know
by A-ccentric
Summary: Lucy's gone? Lucy leaves everything behind; Fairy Tail, her team, ...Natsu. The real question is did she do it of her own will? or was she forced? Natsu will never let her go that easily. -NaLu -
1. I can't

"Hey Happy, Lets go pick a mission!" Natsu called to a blue tom cat stuffing his face with fish. The guild was quiet this early in the morning. It was late spring. The cool, fresh air flowed through the open window.

"It's Lucy's turn," Happy reminded him, polishing off yet another set of fish bones. Meanwhile, Natsu's eyes scanned the inhabiting guild members.

"Where is Lucy?" The dragon slayer pondered scratching his head in thought. He hadn't seen the blonde mage for a few days. Her apartment was empty when he checked in through the window.

The pink-haired boys eyes locked onto the cheerful bar maid with long white hair. Polishing a glass as she always did. A small devilish curve appeared on the salamanders lips. His fellow blue exceed sensed the fire mage's sly behaviour and decided to join in. Partners in crime.

Mira felt unease slip through her body by Natsu's presence. "Hello Mira!" The dragon slayer gleamed.

"H-Hey Natsu." Mira smiled sheepishly, thumbling with the glass.

"So..." He began, leaning his elbows on the bar top. Dark onyx eyes glared right into her. "Where's Lucy?" He cut to the chase.

"What do you mean?" She mumbled nervously, wiping the glass harder.

"Lucy. I know you know where she is!" The pink haired boy accused. For some reason it felt important to him to find out, at all cost. Was he...worried?

"No I don't!" She protested. The salamander tilted his head in thought for a moment.

"But I want to see her." The fire mage whimpered, using his best puppy dog eyes. He knew exactly what to say to get the information he wanted. The S-class mage couldn't hold herself back. She broke. The obsessions she harboured about the Fairy Tail couplings got the best of her. Just like Natsu planned.

"She had a doctor's appointment today!" The silver-haired girl burst. She gawked at her words, instantly slapping her hands over he mouth.

"Doctors!" the two boys exclaimed in unison. "Why is she at the doctors?"

"It's none of your business!" A familiar voice called from the door. The three mages looked around to see a certain blond celestial wizard standing in the doorway. The stellar mage glared at them in irritation.

She wore a short blue mini skirt with a plain black top. Decorated with a blue tear drop entwined in silver, like ivy holding the stone in its grip. Refracting off the day light, it almost looked like the ocean. Her belt was equipped with her keys and Etiole. As her fingers caressed the leather whip, all three mages gulped.

"Lucy!" A small kittenish whimper cried. A blue flying cat charged into Lucy wrapping it's arms around her neck.

"Happy!" The brown-eyed mage exclaimed, plucking the blue felines paws off from strangling her.

"What are you two doing?" She asked sternly finally being released from the clinging fur ball. "Well?" She added, setting her hands on her hips.

"We thought you were dying." Happy whimpered.

"Dying!" She exclaimed. "Where did you get an idea like that?" She groaned pulling the little exceed into her arms, sypmathetically. Gently, she set him down on the bar top, even though the cat was reluctant to let go.

"Mira said you went to the hospital." Natsu muttered, looking down at his feet.

"I didn't say she went to the hospital, I said she had a doctor's appointment!" Mira growled. Lucy's nails tapped rhythmically on the bar. Deep brown eyes gazed hard and cold at the S-class bar maid. Mira-Jane ducked her head picking up another glass, avoiding the celestial mage's disappointed gaze.

"Mira..." The stellar wizard whined.

"I'm sorry! Natsu said he was concerned and he just wanted-" Mira cried but was caught of by the brown-eyed girl's raised eye brows.

"Oh Natsu said..." Redirecting her stone cold eyes at the salamander.

"I just wanted to know where you were..." The fire mage muttered, his eyes still avoiding hers. In turn, Luce studied the three and their guilt-ridden, apologetic faces. A small sigh of exasperation escaped her lips.

"I was at the doctors for some booster shots, That's all." She moaned. Mira slid her a vanilla milkshake as an apology.

"If it was just booster shot, why did you hide it from us?" Happy asked. A flicker of distress passed over the blond mage's face.

"Becuase I knew you would jump to conclusion...like just now if i told you I was of to see a doctor." She snapped defensively.

"Sorry Luce," Natsu laughed, swinging his arm over her small shoulders. She let out a small wince, and the dragon slayer began to retract his arm, but stopped.

"You alright?" He questioned her, looking innocent as usual.

"Yeah. Great." She sarcastically smiled. Natsu took it at face value. Such a dense boy.

"Well let's go on a mission then; Your pick!" Cheerily he gave her a small squeeze. The celestial mage's gaze dropped.

"I can't." She muttered. The pink boy looked at her curiously. The stellar mage's face looked lonely and depressed.

"What?"

"I said...I can't." She replied. Her voice was shaky, like it was really hard to say. A lump formed in her throat as she spoke.

"What do you mean you can't?" Salamander asked innocently.

"I just can't!" The brown-eyed girl snapped rising from the stool. Quickly, she swatted away the dragon slayers arm and stormed out the guild. Slamming doors echoed behind her. The whole guild dropped silent.

"I wonder what's up with her?" The flying blue cat pondered. Natsu nodded. Both of them glared at the two doors stunned. Noise began to fill up as the guild returned back to what is was usually doing; shouting, fighting, drinking etc. The dragon slayer and his companion turned to the bar maid. Mira shrugged.

"I don't know. She has been a little bothered since yesterday. But now she's definatly upset." Mira deduced. "You should go after her."

"Aye!" Happy called as the two ran out the guild after the girl. Mira smiled mischievously at the romantic thought of Natsu chasing after the celestial wizard.

* * *

**If you liked I know try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more I know don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	2. Gone

The pink haired boy and exceed searched the streets of Magnolia. Salamanders nose twitched as he sniffed the air. A faint scent of strawberries and vanilla filled his nose. "Lucy went this way!" The fire mage called running south. The two charged down the streets with Happy flying off in front.

Suddenly, the tom cat came crashing against a cool, buff chest. "Ow!" Happy grumbled rubbing his nose.

"Happy?" A smooth, masculine voice asked. Big brown eyes looked up to see a black-haired, half-naked, Fairy Tail mage looking down on him.

"Gray!" The blue feline exclaimed brightly.

"Happy don't fly off like that!" Natsu called appearing from around the corner. "Gray!" he exclaimed catching up to the two.

"What are you two doing?" The ice mage asked, disinterested.

"Looking for Luce..." The dragon slayer replied. "What are you doing?"

"I was on my way to the guild when I came across Lucy." The mage recalled. "She seemed pretty upset." A curious and distant gaze appeared on his face. A single glance at Natsu made it disappear in an instant. "What did you do?" He accused.

"Nothing!" The pink haired boy protested.

"Well you obviously did something to upset her."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one that can make her that upset."

"What?" The fire mage exclaimed. They weren't getting anywhere. Gray sighed. "She went towards the beach. Go get her."

"Sure." Natsu replied leaping forward, still slightly confused at the previous conversation. Feet dragging him towards the ocean, he ran.

The salamander followed the scent of vanilla and strawberries until it came to a halt. Strong, salty current made her scent fade. As he grew closer to the coast, it disappeared completely. All he could smell was wash downed salt. It was the only scent that could make a dragon slayer's nose useless. Ultimately he lost her trail. Dark onyx eyes frantically searched for the celestial mage. There were floods of people. However he could not see the blond girl anywhere. "Damn it!" He cursed.

"Natsu!" A squeaky familiar voice called from behind him. Gray and Happy had caught up.

"Did you find her?" The ice maker asked. The fire mage eyes gazed over the blue waves breaking over the golden shore lines.

"Oh. The ocean." The blue fur ball sighed.

"You've got to give that girl some credit; She ain't dumb." The ice mage praised. "Still..." His voice wandered into his thoughts.

"Still what?" Natsu asked returning his gaze to the black haired boy.

"I wonder what got her all upset." He pondered.

"Probably because she can't go on a mission with us." Happy sighed.

"What?" Gray exclaimed. "Why not?"

"I don't know. She said she couldn't come then stormed off." The dragon slayer recalled, slightly irritated.

"Right after that doctor's appointment," The blue fur ball added.

"Doctor's appointment!" The dark-haired boy exclaimed again.

"Boosters." The exceed explained simply easing the ice mage.

"Maybe she's at the guild." Gray suggested. "We should go back." The three decided to head back to the guild to see if Lucy was there.

Lucy ran across the shore line. Making sure to hide in crowds of people covertly. Natsu shouldn't be able to find her now. She ducked into a nearby alley way. Big brown eyes scanned her surroundings for any sight of the pink-haired boy or his blue exceed. No sign of them. The celestial mage pulled back. Letting her body slide down the wall in exhaustion, gasping for air. "So you managed to get away from him at last." A cold voice sighed from the shadows impatiently.

"I didn't expect him to be there this early in the morning," The stellar mage growled, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"It's because I told him to come early today." The voice cackled in glee.

"Why? It would just make dropping the letter off more inconvenient." The blond mage exclaimed in anger.

"It was funny watching you run away from him. Besides it will make the letter more believable if they saw you run off." A small figure emerged from the darkness. Short white hair flicked across her innocent face. An evil smile posted across her lips.

"You're a real piece of work, Lisanna." Lucy snapped. Lisanna pulled a black remote out of her pocket and tossed it lightly in her hand.

"Now, now, Lucy; Don't be like that." She moaned, a grin pulling tighter on her lips. "Anyway, let's leave before they come looking for you." She commanded, walking into the streets flooded with people followed by the drained celestial wizard. The two climbed into the carriage and left. Thumbling with the necklace, its beautiful tear drop encased in an ivy silver. An unbreakable, irremovable choke chain. Hanging tightly around her neck like a collar. Deep brown eyes painfully watched her beloved guild disappearing into the distance before her eyes. All her friends, her team, and her Natsu...

As the trio entered into the guild, a gloomy aura suffocated the air. "What the hell happened here?" Gray muttered. A sudden wave of sympathetic looks hit the oblivious three like a stone wall. Some were grieving others were crying. Most of the tears were centered around Levy, Wendy and Mira. Master Makarov shakily looked down from the second floor at the three depressingly.

"N- Natsu..." A voice shuddered quietly. Natsu glanced around.

A sudden surprise attack from a scarlet haired mage pinned the dragon slayer to the ground. "What the hell Erza?" The pink-haired boy exclaimed in anger. Elfman, Mira and Gray leapt up to restrain the wild mage. Fists clung to his vest roughly, keeping him pinned down.

"What did you do to her?" The reequip mage growled. Natsu looked at the girl confused and scared.

"What do you mean?" He shouted back as the three other mages were able to drag the scarlet mage off the pink-haired boy. Limp and weak, she calmed down, shocked at the innocent boy, brushing himself off. Dark onyx eyes watched her in a angered confusion.

"You don't know?" She muttered, tears brimming at her eyes.

"No! What are you going on about?" He snapped, frustrated. Mira burst into tears, consoled by Elfman. Realizing she wasn't a threat Gray let go. falling deep into thought.

"What the hell is going on Erza?" Gray demanded. Erza sat back with a blank facial expression.

"It's Lucy; She's gone." She replied unemotionally with her radiant red hair shielding her eyes from view.

Natsu palms balled into fists as his voice rumbled in a dangerous growl. "What do you mean she's gone?"

* * *

**I never really planned on doing a Lisanna evil villain story. However, I saw that people seemed to like that sort of story, so i thought why not? I quite like Lisanna's character on Fairy Tail. I know it's twisting a character (which i'm against) but i did it for the readers.**

* * *

**I'm NaLu all the way!**

* * *

**If you liked I Know try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more I Know don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	3. Dear Fairy Tail

"She left Natsu! What else do you think I mean?" The mage snapped. Tears pricked in her eyes. Shielding them with her arm, storming out the guild.

"Gone?" The pink haired mage repeated in disbelief.

"Master?" Gray's eyes gazed up at the gloomy old man hoping for some explanation.

The Master let out a small sigh and floated down from the banister down on the bar top. His feet landed on the varnished wood without a sound. Scooping up a white envelope, which laid unnoticed next to his feet. Quitely, rustling the paper, he pulled out a folded white piece of paper. It's white translucency let the light shine through the paper, giving it a warm yellow glow. Black beautiful handwriting flicked and looped, could be seen through the back. "She's gone." Makarov's voice kept calm and clear. "She left a letter quitting Fairy Tail." He almost yelled the words, getting himself across to everyone at the guild. They all listened quietly watching the story unfold before the three confused boys. His arm extended out to Gray. Shakily, he took it from his hands. Opening the paper folded into thirds. The Master's eyes dropped to his feet as he finished speaking at a loud mutter. "We found it after you had left. She's officially quit Fairy Tail. It says goodbye." Natsu glared at the old man in disbelief. Then his eyes found the shocked Gray.

"What does it say?" The dragon slayer growled. He so badly wanted it to be a joke and that Lucy had actually written a letter saying she was just off for a job or something like that. It can't be true. Can it? The ice mage glanced up in worry before beginning to read the letter aloud. As it seemed, the guild hadn't read what was on the letter. Their ears all listened to every little detail. Their understanding of the situation was as little as Natsu, Gray and Happy's.

Dear Fairy Tail,

I'm sorry but I'm leaving Fairy Tail. I won't be returning. I also apologize for not being able to say goodbye face to face. It would be too hard. But I hope you respect my wish to leave the guild. It's just Fairy Tail is somewhere i don't belong. Therefore, I here by resign from Fairy Tail.

Lucy,

The whole guild sat motionless, except Makarov. Already knowing the content of the letter, all he could do was watch his heart broken children. Their faces looking lost, trying their best to accept the celestial mage's words. Gray tried to organised his thoughts with great difficulty. However, every one know Natsu wasn't one to think things threw. The hollowing feeling in his body began to swell up with rage. His teeth clenched with a loud growl releasing his anger, he charged out the guild. The doors being knocked off their hinges along with him. "Where are you going?" The ice mage snapped. The dragon slayer momentarily stopped in his tracks. Dark onyx eyes gazing into the distance.

"I'm going to find Lucy." He clearly spoke with a unchanging tone of determination. Gray thought better than to stop him. But if she was leaving, she would make sure to be long gone before Natsu even read the letter. And he was right. Lucy Heartfilia had disappeared from Magnolia. The dragon slayer would never find her. Or would he?

Months passed and the blond haired girl gazed out of the window. Rain pattered against the cold glass. Like a dance it jumped onto the window. Lucy watched as the clouds tears all competed in races to the bottom. Some formed teams other's strayed; alone and distant, trying it's best to catch up to the rest, but always remaining distant.

"Depressing weather isn't it?" A silky voice commented from the doorway. The stellar mage looked over he shoulder. A tall buff man with short brown hair. Deep blue eyes watched from the shade of the long fringe falling lightly over one eye. Pale ivory skin covered his body. Stood in just a pair of dark jeans and silver chains hanging around his waist. Grey sandals sat of his feet. A muscular six pack glowed under his buff chest. All the other girls at the girls were swooned by his looks. Luce on the other hand never looked at him that way. She always took him seriously, rather than acting coy. He liked her for that. She never thought of him as just a pretty boy. Always, she was able to show you your strengths. "We have a job, it's a errand for the Master." his voice told her softly. He was almost hesitant to interrupt her beautiful longing gaze. Chocolate brown eyes torn themselves away from the distance returning to look at the boy in the doorway. Her lips gave him a gentle smile.

"Okay Ran, I'll go fetch it." That sweat sense in her voice that seemed undetectable by others always made Ran feel good inside. Ran was one of the unfortunate. Just like Lucy, he had been taken from his home, forced here. No one knew of Lucy's past just that she ended up here. There was rumors tied to a Guild in Magnolia. Fairy Tail. Apparently, she had a past with them. A mysterious past, what kind of past it was, was unknown. Their name became a taboo in the guild. Never mention for her sake. "Put a shirt on and meet me at the boat." She whispered, stroking his pale shoulder friendly, as she passed.

When Lisanna caused the blond haired girl to leave she was forced her to join this guild. The white haired mage also came from Fairy Tail but refused to tell anyone about Lucy's envolvment with it. Lisanna created the guild alongside a mysterious benefactor. People refered to him as the Master. Mostly, because he was the guild Master. Also because the unfortunate, and there was plenty of them, reffered to themselves as slaves. Not here by choice but forced. Only two people were known as ever meeting or seeing the Master.

At first, Lucy refused to ever work for the guild. She would rather have died. Lisanna was always a fan of torture. Learning many methods to make people speak. But the girl made history when it became clear that the vile woman wasn't ever going to break her spirit. She earned a whole new respect from the guild. That's when she was taken to the Master. When she returned, she wasn't the same. Now, she was an obediant slave for him. However, that mean she listened to lisanna. Even Lisanna didn't challenge the girl she utterly dispised. Lucy would only take the missions given to her from Master. Without his consent she would tell Lisanna to stuff herself.

The cold and distant personality that the celestial wizard showed to everyone, didn't make them scared of her. No one was. They all had a strange admiration for her. At first, they were wary of the mysterious new guild member. But in the end she won all the hearts, by choice or not. There was no need for her to hide herself from everyone. They knew she was actually warm and kind. Protecting the people in the guild was always a preference for her rather than leaving them to be bullied by lisanna. Luce was third in command now, under the white haired witch.

Lucy met Ran at the docks. Their little island, meant they would have to get a boat in this terrible weather. Dressed in the usual dark black cloaks and black felixible suits. The Dark Arrows official clothing. The only distinguishing feature of the Dark Arrow guild was that every member wore a saffire choke chain around their necks. A sign showing fear to the villagers on the main land. They didn't bother with the mages, just made sure to move out of their way. The cute boy didn't have to ask where the amazing girl got that new bruise on her cheek from. Most of their body was hidden. Normally all you would see was hands and their faces. Luce however always wore black cloth tied around her two hands. The guy never liked his superior being with the Master. She would always return with some new bruise. Strong as she may be by showing indifference with the wounds always angered Ran.

Today, they arrived in a neighboring town looking for a bunch of men who borrowed money from the Master. Ran was assisting her on her job for today. Not that she needed any help. He just liked to be around. Learn from her. Using the the sewage system to secretly tunnel towards the local hide out for the men. They took a short turn up a set of grey murky stairs. Several damp footprints proved someone had been here before. Her brown eyes took notice and carried on, unhesitant. A wine cellar stood atop of the stair case. Smoke leaked out under the door hanging with the thick scent of wine and cigars. With a thick flash at casual boy who leaned up against the wall by the door, she knocked down the door with a effortless kick. Ran always liked how she would check on her peer's safety before anything. Protective instinct. People must really of liked her before she came to the guild. Luce entered the room filled with shocked and surprised men. Scared they backed up dropping their cards. A card game in a dark cellar with wine and cigars and now Lucy.

Not long later she returned with a large sack of money swung over her shoulder. Men whimpered in pain from the ground. Job complete, as expected. Chivalrously, Ran offered his hand to carry the sack. Luce gave him a small smile handing him the bag. As soon as she realized she had shown affection, her head turned away and began to walk at a fast pace in front. Ran gave a light hearted laugh and caught up with the mage.

The train was at full speed ten minutes after leaving the station. The pair had found a second class carriage room on the train. It was a cosy booth. Luxurious red curtains and leather seats with convertible beds and a single window. Ran already converted his seat into a bed and laid calmly on it. As usual Lucy just sat in a daze gazing out the window. Silent but comfortable atmosphere filled the air. The slightly open window brushed Lucy's hair back in the rush of the wind. 'A pain-filled beauty' Ran to himself.

"Natsu!" A sharp voice snapped through the wall, from the booth behind Lucy.

No. It can't be!


	4. Room for air

**This chapter is rate: T. For sexual references. **

* * *

"Don't be sick on the seats!" It growled again. The blond mage regained her composure before Ran would notice. Her ears listen intently on the voices behind her.

"Damn it Natsu! Why can't you just be like a normal person for once and not get travel sick!" Another more masculine voice grumbled.

"Poor Natsu," Another higher voice whimpered.

"I wish Troia would help, but you've grown a resistance to it." A young girl's voice squeaked.

"It's his fault for getting you to use it so much." Another more sophisticated voice scoffed.

Lucy couldn't hold it anymore. She knew it was them. It may have been months but there was no mistaking their voices; Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy and Carla. She desperately wanted to talk to them. The longing for them inside her couldn't bare to sit here and ignore it. Maybe... 'Stop it!' A voice inside Lucy's mind snapped at her. Surely Lisanna would find out if she even dared whispered to them. The pain was suffocating her. She needed air.

"I'm off to the open end at the back of the train." The celestial mage informed the chilled boy. She pulled her black cloak over her head and whipped out the door before any objections or questioning could be made.

She leant over the railing dipping her head inbetween her arms. "In and out, deep breaths." Lucy chanted to herself. The stabbing pain she felt slicing up her heart was killing her. Knee's trembling, she buckled. Her smal body slumped, hands tightly wrapped around the cold metal rail as the rushing wind whipped her hood edges. Holding her head off her shoulders, gazing down at the tracks quickly moving underneath the train. Replaying their voices over and over again in her mind didn't help. However, she couldn't help it. It hurt so much it numbed her body.

"Travel sick?" A voice asked next to her.

"Yeah, something like that." She replied, laughing nostalgically.

"I hate it. It's horrible." The voice pepped her. The mage lifted her nose to look at the stranger. A strong, masculine, black-haired boy stood next to her. He wore a white cloak over black jeans that hung off his waist. Deep black eyes stared into her masked brown orbs sympathetically. Gray. The blond mage was startled, quickly pushing her self up onto feet. The sudden leap upwards gave her a head rush, knocking her off balance. Gray's strong, confident hand gripped her arm, steadying her. A pang of hurt and guilt exerted throughout her body. Her arm shifted pulling away from his arm. She quickly rushed towards the door, retreating back to the boy awaiting in their booth.

As the girl slipped back into the booth, Ran watched her carefully. "Are you alright?" He asked, wondering curiously.

"Yes fine." She lied; trying to hide her guilt.

"It's just you look a little flustered." Ran stated. Her hands caught her cheeks. They burned with a hot, tingling sensation.

"Do I?" She exclaimed. "Just just be from outside; It's a little chilly?"

"Oh really?" Ran chimed, earning a quick glare from Lucy. Quickly, he rose his hands in surrender. It was a rare occasion for him to find the girl flustered. In the end, Ran excepted her excuse, even though he knew she was lying. And she knew it.

The rest of the train journey was quiet with a flustering Lucy and observant Ran. It was particularly amusing to watch her in this state. He let her fuss over her thoughts now so she won't have to at the guild.

They arrived back late in the afternoon. Black arrow's guild was hidden away on a small island. It was completely desolate. Rumors of a curse spread throughout Fiore about the island so no-one would venture there. A perfect place to hide a dark guild. Lucy took the bag from Ran and visited the Master.

As the blond mage entered through the dark navy doors, she wasn't greeted by a happier color inside. Black. No windows. No light. Except small blue candles danced around the room. With a small thump, the girl dropped the bag of money on the large, round, wooden table. A shadowed throne sat high on a build up on several stairs.

"Ah, my Lucy. You've returned." a deep voice laughed in glee.

"Yes, Master." Lucy obediently replied. A tall well-built man stepped from the shadows, slowly walking down each stair. Ivory white skin delicately shone under the electric blue candle glow. Jet black hair swept over her right ice blue eyes. Bounding over to the girl he stood intimidatingly close, running his fingers through her long golden hair, brushing it over her shoulder. Not flinching, nor hesitant Lucy stood still as his thin lips kissed her neck. His hands caught her arms roughly, pushing her against the wooden table. His weight pusher against her, helplessly. A cold hand ran up her tight, black, leather thigh. His nails clawed at his leg. Lucy prepared herself for what usually came next. But his hand stopped coldly at her waist. Icy eyes examined her arm. A dark, red mark of a hand gripped her bicep. But that wasn't what caught his eye. His hand softly ran over he delicate pale arm.

"Someone...touched you?" he growled.

Suddenly, she remembered Gray catching her before she toppled over on the train. "Who touched you?!" He demanded, gripping her harder. Long, sharp nails digging into her skin, until they drew blood. Grasping her blond hair tightly in his palm, lifting her head up along with it. "Who touched you?!" She knew all to well what he would do if he was to know it was Gray. Surely, he would kill him. The mage refuse eye-contact, avoiding his questions. Rage boiled inside of him as his possessive nature came crashing down on Lucy. Her night would not be peaceful.


	5. Secrets

Natsu, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Carla and Erza arrived at Magnolia's neighbouring town for a mission. Gray's thought wandered, while Natsu scanned the surrounding area for a blond mage. He got into a habit of looking for her every where he went since that day. Team Natsu wasn't really the same without her but they managed to go on and complete missions. Natsu held onto false hope about his friend. All the others would just play along with him, their hopes for her had long turned into despair by now.

"What are you thinking about?" Erza asked the ice mage, curious at his strained expression.

"There was a girl on the train...She looked familiar somehow." He replied, rubbing hsi chin. The reequip mage nodded in ackowledgement of Gray's confuse, leaving him to think over it himself.

The six arrived at the local inn, looking for the employer. The job offer wasn't very specific, but for 6 million jewels they didn't care. Finally, the inn keeper arrive. A small, old lady with thin specticals on, lead them into a hall. It conjoined onto a fairy large room at the end. Filled with a small assembley of the towns people.

"You must be the mages from Fairy Tail," One buisness man in a dark navy suit and sharply cut, short hair, deduced. The scarlet haired girl nodded. "Welcome, I'm the mayor."

"You listed a job offer about a group of evil mages?" Erza asked, referring to the job offer.

"Indeed." The man confirmed. "They are actually a dark guild. They call themselves 'Dark Arrow' I'm sure you have heard of them." -The scarlet mage nodded- "Just off the coast, there is a small island. The 'island of Death' as it's been named by the town's people. Anyway, thats were the guild is based."

"A dark guild on a island called death!" Happy exclaimed.

"It's quite ironic." Carla added.

"Indeed. They don't have too many strong wizards. Four are rumoured as the strongest by a far amount. One in question, has many rumours circling her. A very fearsome woman apparently. They roam through the streets now and then, but will not appear very often." The mayor glanced at all the wizards doubtfully. Especially, Natsu who was in world of his own. "Anyway, we ned you to distroy this guild." Erza pondered for a moment before nodding. A proud smile lit up the suited man's face.

"Great! You will go in one week. Which is when the onlu man who will ferry you there returns,"-He clasped his hands together- "For now, accomidations have been made for you to stay here." The group -who were paying attention- thaned the man before following the short, old lady to their rooms.

As the next day drew in, Lisanna was called to see the Master. The large doors creaked open in her presense. A unconsiouss blond mage laid on the dark, stone floor. Pale, bloody and bruised skin, reflected under the flickering blue candles. "Loose your temper?" Lisanna laughed in glee, pushing her heel into the girl's bruised cheek.

"Someone...touched her." Shaded by the dark corner of the room, he growled. "She wouldn't tell me who." A guilty overtone rang in his angered tone.

"I'll get Ran to collect her. She's alive...barely. You _really _did a bad number on her today." The white-haired girl laughed, examining the lifeless body. "Ran!" Her voice bellowed. "Come in." With that creaking once more, the doors opened as the tall, young man entered. His grey shirt and tight navy jeans clung to his large muscles. Colour drained from his soft face as his eyes fell on the beaten and bloody body. If Ran was to move now, it would mean more suffering for Lucy. So, he just stayed still. Hiding his emotions and anger would only do her good rather than him acting upon them and getting them killed. Twisted and evil, Lisanna smiled one last time at her rival.

"Take this girl to the infermary." The second in command mage commanded cheerfully. Seeing her so happy made Ran cringe in disgust. However his face remained calm and collected. Walking over, he was fluently moving over toward Lucy, as if it was rehearsed. Sympathetic eyes examined her black and blue skin, as he kneeled down beside her. Ice cold shivers ran down his spin. Eyes were watching him. Their cold lock on the young man caustioned his actions. Strong arms slipped under the mage's limp body; one under her arms, the other under he knees. Cradling her in his arms; soft and gentle. Ran departed from the room with subtle haste. The doors slammed shut behind him.

"Did you find out in the end?" Lisanna asked curiously. The toe of her shoe dipped in the dark puddle of blood on the stone floor. A lot had been spilled last night.

"No." He hissed. "She took it to her grave."

"Not quite yet. She's not all that dead. I'm sure _I'll_ be able to get it out of her."

"Maybe." he grumbled, stoking the dry blood staining his hands. Stepping out the shadows, his cold, ice blue eyes met the small girls. "She's never kept secrets from me." Stepping up to sit on his throne, highlighted under a collection of electric blue flames. The solemn and hurt look cast over his beautifully pale face irritated Lisanna. 'That girl always knows how to get her hands on every guy.' the take-over girl grummbled inside her head. If forcing her to part with Natsu wasn't enough. Being the favourite was always her goal. No matter where, or who, she would steal Lisanna's lime light.

"She's lied to you many times before." Lisanna lied.

"No, She never!" He snapped, shooting a hard look causing her to flinch. Dissmissing it, she carried on.

"Did she tell you about her past?" The Master shifted in his throne, snapping his head away. "Didn't think so. You want to keep a tight hold on her, or she'll be _taken_ away." Walking towards the door, she gave him that one last peice of advice, then left.


	6. We are Dark Arrow

Turning a grim shade of green, the dragon slayer's face grew pale at the thought of the boat. They had stayed in the cozy inn for a week. However the pink-haired boy was at his limit. He had had enough of sharing a room with Gray. Happy he didn't mind but the two boys were always fighting. Early this morning, the fire mage had taken a stroll. At midday he would be departing on a small sea boat and heading for Death Island. He decided to take this chance to search for her.

When Ten o'clock arrive, Natsu had visited all the local shops and asked about her. None had seen her. Instead, they exchanged stories of the 4 main member of Dark Arrow. There the Master, whom no one had ever seem or heard much about. In second of command, there was a small take over mage, not very strong, but sinister indeed. And just like the master, no one had ever seen her appearance to give a description. Another lower rank mage was a young boy, Very handsome. Usually, he would accompany the girl. She was known as the bow of Dark arrow. Rumors constantly surround her. She is the second strongest in the whole guild, next to the master. No one has ever seen her use magic so they don't know whether she uses magic or not. But since she's in a magical guild they just assumed so.

Natsu sat on the edge of the local woodlands. The forest of trees watched over the small, port town on top of a large hill. The dragon slayer watched the lively village while pondering through his thoughts. After already visiting all the places she would have gone to first, the boy was taking a break. Dark onyx eyes glanced over at the small island a few miles off the coast. He wasn't sure if it was just his eyes but there was, what seemed like, a dark tint on the island. Clouds collected in the dark sky above looming over the ominous island, leaving it stuck in a permanent shadow.

"A fairy!" A voice chuckled behind him. Natsu leapt up, turning to face the shadowed silhouette behind him. A large man watched him with deep blue eyes through a brunette fringe that fell almost completely over his eyes.

"Who are you?" The pink-haired boy growled. Slowly, the figure stepped out from beneath the trees to reveal a strong muscular man. Not too old, but not too young. Just a bit younger than the dragon slayer.

"Hello salamander," his smooth voice calmly laughed. The man was dressed in black jeans, black shirt, black cloak and black boots. Basically, just black. Not forgetting the black cloth wrapped over his curious oceanic eyes.

"And who are _you_?" The suspicious boy growled. He didn't know this boy, but his calmness was too conspicuous. Instincts told him he was a threat. It wasn't common knowledge that Natsu always followed his instincts.

"A friend of a friend." He laughed again; eye's watching the fire mage.

"And which friend would that be?"

"Just a friend,"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Did I need to?" This boy was pushing Natsu's buttons. "Oh well, It's such a shame. I need to go; someone needs me. Goodbye Fairy boy." One last, devilish smile and he slipped into the trees. Quickly, the dragon slayer went to tail the boy, but he had disappeared into thin air. No where to be seen. 'Who _was_ that guy?' the pink-haired boy pondered in his head.

After the boy finally returned to the Inn, everyone was ready to leave. "Natsu, where have you been?" Erza snapped at the fire mage.

"Looking," Bluntly, he replied. Not bothering to mention the guest from the forest.

"The boats leaving not too soon from now, so we should leave." Wendy suggested after seeing the other's gaze subtly drop. Heartache always tore through their hearts every time Natsu mentioned her. Recovering quickly, the group left for the docks.

After a great rush, team Natsu arrived on time to the docks, where they knew their Ferrier would be awaiting them. A tall, grey man with a long beard and a forwards cap smoked a pipe. Flashing bore a black and gold smile, he greeted the group. "Ahoy my friends, would you'd be the lot sailin' to death island?" his Irish voice cheered.

"Yes. Thank you for agreeing to take us," Erza replied.

"Well then, you'd best be gettin' aboard, if ya want to get there before the tides are too high." Kindly, he suggested, pulling Wendy's luggage onto the worrisome pile of timber called the 'Marcella'.

A long, rocking journey followed with a green Natsu and an irritable Gray. Wendy was dumbfounded after Carla explained what people dump in the ocean. Erza joyfully listened to the battle stories of the old man.

Eventually, the ship hauled up into a shaded bay. Then again, everything was shaded under the dark clouds permanently looming over them. Now, they had to behind their search for Dark Arrow.

Ran was awoken from his slumber in his room he shared with a younger mage in the guild. Leaping from his bed, he hurried to Lucy's room. Orion was a small boy of about 10 years of age, who used telepathy under the stellar mage's responsibility, called Ran to her.

Once he reached her room Orion was dismissed. The guild featured many small children with high potential. Children such as Orion had been stolen from the home and brought her, equipped with a collar. In which, Lisanna held the whip. Today, the white haired mage was at Fairy Tail. Therefore the duty of responsibility over the guild fell to Lucy. Still not fully recovered from the attack last week, her body was sore. Bandages wrapped her wounds and her muscles ached. Never the less, she held her head high for the guild's children, who looked at her for reassurance and safety. Whether from Lisanna or other, Lucy tried her best to protect them. Even if it meant taking extra beating from the evil, second in command, mage. Dressed in her flexible leggings, black boots and a black tank top with her hair tied back into a high pony tail. Her black mask was tied over her eyes, covering her identity. White bandages covered her arms all the way down to her wrists. When Ran entered, the blond girl was wrapping black cloth over her palms, spearing her fingers. She always wore them. Therefore, no one had ever seen her hands. Something was hidden under that sheath of black. But Ran knew well enough not to pry. "You called for me?" Ran asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Someone has entered onto the island," The girl reported, ignoring his flirty teasing.

"Who?" Ran asked more interested and serious now. No one ever came to the island. Being located on an island called 'Death' it was a rare occasion for strangers on the island. The rumors surround the island normal kept people away.

"Fairy Tail."

"Someone has entered onto the island," The girl reported, ignoring his flirty teasing.

"Who?" Ran asked more interested and serious now. No one ever came to the island. Being located on an island called 'Death' it was a rare occasion for strangers on the island. The rumors surround the island normal kept people away.

"Fairy Tail."

"Oh, I saw some in town this morning. The salamander was with them." he smiled think back to his encounter with the infamous boy. A flash of irritation swept over Lucy's face.

"And you didn't tell me because...?"

"Sorry," his gaze dropped to his shoes. Truthfully, he would never want to tell her of Fairy Tail, or ever speak there name. For that unknown reason, it would always dampen her mood. Ran hated it when Lucy was down. That tie she had to Fairy Tail really ran deep with in her. Lisanna was apart of Fairy Tail, the boy couldn't help but wonder. She was the one who brought Lucy to Dark Arrow. There was no betting that it wasn't that evil witch's doing that she, the one with fire, passion and spirit, the one who stood up to Lisanna and anyone who tried to break her, the kind and protective one, was forced to be in this hell hole. Lucy let out a sigh of exasperation.

"It's alright Ran. I'm off to deal with them. Stay here and guard the children,"

"By your self?" he exclaimed. Last week's wounds still shone bright. There was no way she was in the condition to take on those Fairy Tail mages alone.

"No. I'm taking a team out with me." Ran's concerned expression subsided a little but not completely.

"Let me go with you!"

"No you need to stay here and protect the Guild!"

"I'll leave a team here. Let me come." he snapped. Lucy sighed. Ran rarely snapped. When he was determined as much as this, there was no changing his mind.

"Very well. Let's go," She gave in. The buff boy had a small grin full of pride flicker of his lips. It left just as quickly from the blond girl's frightful glare. She wasn't in a good mood. His limited knowledge of the painful tie she had to the guild full of scoundrels and idiots, made him feel a little helpless to her at times like this. So, he would stay by her side, trying the best he could to support her. They left to intercept the intruders.

Erza slashed through vines of the dark forest shrubbery until she managed to slip into a clearing, followed by the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards. A beach. Grey sand broke the murky waves as they crashed against the shore line.

Suddenly, she stopped. Team Natsu almost crashed into the back of her in surprise. At least forty figures in black awaited them in a large diamond formation. The reequip mage tightened her grip around the hilt of her sword, walking cautiously towards the one blond girl in front. The other fairies did the same after over coming the shock of the beech's vacant. Until her friends were stood behind her, the scarlet mage didn't say a word. Finally, the rest of the mages lined up behind her. "Who are you?" The armored girl calmly demanded.

"We are Dark Arrow."


	7. Dark Arrow VS Fairy Tail

"Who are you?" The armored girl calmly demanded.

"We are Dark Arrow." The blond leader answered calmly. Brown orbs examined the small group of mages studiously, as Erza did the same. For some reason, the reequip mage couldn't help but feel something familiar about the blond leader.

"Hey it's you!" Natsu exclaimed, pointing at the muscular man at the girl's side.

"We meet again, Salamander." Teasing, the man greeted the dragon slayer with a small grin.

"Natsu?" Questionably, the scarlet mage asked.

"I met him at the woods this morning." The slayer recalled. "Now I know who you are." he retorted, causing the buff boy to grin more.

"Why is Fairy Tail here?" Retuning to topic, the girl demanded.

"You are a dark guild, which is illegal. Therefore, it's only necessary that we defeat and disband you." Clearly, the armored girl stated.

"Very Well. Fight us." The blond mage challenged, raising her hand. With a flick of wrist, the crowd of about forty mages charged towards the Fairy Tail wizards, passing the buff man and girl. The pink-haired boy drove past the Dark arrow guild members, heading for the boy.

"May I?" Ran asked the girl. The puppy dog eyes he always tried to use on Lucy never worked. Except this once she thought she would let have what he wanted.

"Fine, go." Lucy huffed, giving him a small smile. Ran leapt forward, engaging into battle with the dragon slayer. "Be easy on him, Natsu." She whispered quietly to herself. Dark arrow guild members fought fearsomely against the Fairies. All too well, the blond girl knew how they all fought for survival in the guild. This time, she never pushed anyone to go with her. Never, would she ever do that. Instead, everyone here volunteered to join her. Even though, she knew how they all just craved to fight along side her and gain her respect, she let them come. They never had to do anything to gain her respect. But that didn't stop that respect growing as she watched they fight proudly. Dark Arrow was no match for the strongest team in Fairy Tail. However, Lucy was bound to protect her guild and the people inside.

"Ice make: Lance!" Gray called slamming his fist against his palm. Easily, the blond leader dodged. Low amount of effort was put into the girl's dodging as she swiftly moved out the way of his attacks. "You were the girl on the train." He panted. With a small tilt of the head, she nodded.

"I wouldn't of though you'd be apart of a dark guild." his voice mused. "Then again, all that black!"

Accidently, the girl let out a small giggle. Almost instantly afterwards, she caught her jaw with her palm. The ice mage found her intriguing. That laugh sounded familiar. It was almost funny as a casual conversation of jokes and compliments passed between the tow as the girl dodged Gray's offenses.

Eventually, the ice maker grew tired and Lucy seized her chance. Quick, agile feet leapt towards the ice mage. Before he had a chance to react, the girl bound his hands by rope. "Hey!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"I win." The girl announced with pride.

"What magic was that?" he growled irritably. An image of dusty keys locked away in a draw in her room, flickered through her mind. She refused to use those keys for evil. Therefore, she refused to ever use magic again.

"None." The blond leader replied bluntly. A silver blade suddenly zoomed past, inches from her face, managing to cut a lock of golden hair. A small smile crept on the blond girl's thin lips. Turning towards an armored mage behind her, besides a pile of about thirty of her defeated guild mates, without even breaking a sweat. Lucy let out a small sigh, both in sympathy and exasperation. Since Natsu was fighting Ran, and Gray had fought the girl, that just left about another ten for Wendy and the exceeds to deal with.

"My turn." Erza smiled.

Natsu's fist missed by millimeters from his opponent. It's been a game of hit and misses by the two. The dragon slayer would lunge. The buff man would dodge. "Fight me already!" impatiently, the pink-haired boy snapped.

"If you insist," Ran laughed, scooping up a handful of sand. Grain by grain, sand poured through his fingers. The fire mage watched the sand fall mesmerizingly. When his dark eyes looked up again, the boy had completely transformed into sand. Natsu glared in awe. "This is my magic, dragon slayer. Lost magic: Camillian!" Triumphantly, he bellowed with a devilish smile on his sandy face. Retuning one himself, the pink-haired boy got all fired up.

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!" With a flaming fist, the slayer yelled, pummeling the sand figure. Extinguishing his fire instantly, the sand body felt as hard as stone. The fire mage recoiled his fist and rubbed it sorely. A red graze covered his knuckles. Ran giggle in delight. Determination flared in the pink-haired boy's eyes. "Dragon slayer art: Dragon winds!" Two blazing lines of fire whipped at ran, who stood motionless as the attack approached. Flames dispersed against the sand. Small charred grain marks were replaced by new sand rolling up from the beech floor. Finally, the sand man grew tired. Sending his and fist, it turned stone hard as it came into contact against the boy's face. Natsu was sent flying backwards into Gray with such a force, the two rolled back to the end of the woodland.

"Wow, he seems tough," he ice mage grumbled rubbing the back of his head, with his unbound hands. Luckily, the ropes had snapped with their fall. One good thing came out of that, at least.

"Yeah, I know." Natsu muttered, irritant.

"Well then, it's my turn!" Gray jumped up enthusiastically.

"Hey! He's mine." The dragon slayer argued.

"50:50?"

"Deal!" The pink haired boy agreed. Exchanging two devilish smiles, the pair headed straight towards the figure of sand. Ran's expression dropped at the incoming ice mage. But, it picked up again a second later.

"Two fairies! Now this seems fair." he gloated. The ice mage didn't like the boy. Yet, he didn't change his expression from cool and calm.

"Ice make: Lance!" The ice guy leapt into action, sending ice lances soaring towards the boy of sand. Piercing ice needles crashing against his grain-built body, pushing him backwards into the sea. Suddenly, the sand disappeared. Now, Ran's body was completely built of water. Gray ceased his chance and froze his body into solid ice. Natsu leapt forward.

"Iron first of the fire dragon!" He yelled with an iron fist crashing against the ice sculpture. White crack ran over the ice.

"Ran!" the girl shrieked in horror. The ice smashed, crumbling away. It revealed lightly tanned flesh. All the ice shattered away in one last blow, sending Ran falling against the grey sand shores, while the murky waves swept at his feet.

Erza took her chance. The blond mage had almost completely worn the reequip mage out, dodging every single attack with ease. "Heaven's wheel!" The scarlet-haired mage yelled, summoning a thundering amount of blades to come crashing down directly towards the girl. Quickly, her brown eyes snapped back as she met the silver swords. Swiftly, she leapt backward onto her arms then straight over onto her two feet again, dodging the swords. The very last sword just caught her hand, slicing through the black fabric around her right hand. Time slowed, as the fabric slowly unwound itself, falling onto the sand. On her palm she a pink Fairy Tail guild mark.

Shocked, the girl recoiled her hand. "Who are you? Why do you have a Fairy Tail guild mark?" Erza snapped. The girl became flustered.

Natsu felt his pulse begin to race. The dragon slayer just remembered something that was once so crucial. A smell. The smell he craved for. The smell of strawberry and vanilla. Being withdrawn from that smell for so long, it almost made him forget. Now he could smell it again, no matter the sea salt air. For so very long he wanted this smell. And now, it was driving him crazy, overpowering his whole body causing his body to jitter with excitement. It hit him like a wall of stone. He reached forward to her, slowly grabbing her guild stamped hand.

"Lucy?"


	8. Found you

**Woo Monday Updates!**

* * *

"Lucy?" his voice shook. Everyone awake eye snapped on him and then to the girl and then back again, flickering between the pair. Her blond hair unraveled from its tie, falling down over her shoulders, flowing as it caught in the soft sea breeze. With a sigh, she pulled her hands out of his warm ones, reaching for her mask. Gently, the cloth unknotted, dropping to the sand at her feet. Chocolate brown orbs watched the dragon slayer's dark onyx eyes with a small smile.

"Hello Natsu," Her soft voice sung in his ears. Lucy should have stopped herself but something pushed her to do it. That something that longed for her to be re-united at Fairy Tail brought the mask off.

The long, lost blond girl felt the shock electrifying her body. Her eyes locked onto Natsu. They shared a long glare, exchanging the feelings a thousand words couldn't. The start of the reunion came to a halt. Lucy couldn't hide it anymore. The painful shock increased, radiating through every muscle, every nerve, and every inch of her. A shrill scream escaped her lips as she cried out in agony. Everything tensed like it could tear apart at any moment. The tear drop, Safire necklace radiated a deep yellow. Her cries brought life back into the shocked team Natsu. The dragon slayer's face drained of color, watching her scream in pain. "Lucy!" he cried, reaching for her.

"Don't touch her!" A voice grumbled from the floor. A weak hand caught the slayer by the wrist. "You'll be fried along with her!" He elaborated. This was a setting no one had every seen before. It was much worst than Ran had ever witnessed. Lisanna's little toy was for discipline. Normally, it was manual control, but now and then it would go off under automatic controls. Lucy in particular had a lot of automatic rules that she could not break. Ran only just remembered now. When the girl just arrived, Lisanna had the buff boy help in creating Lucy's necklace. One trigger was for her to say 'Natsu'. How could he have been so stupid as to forget? All he could do was watch her suffer. He had a strange suspicion, that this wasn't the worst the girl had felt when she had suffered at the hand of that white-haired witch's toy.

After what seemed like hours, the Safire returned to its normal blue and the girl's limp body began to tumble towards the sand. Natsu broke free of Ran's grip, leaping to catch her before she hit the sand. Her limp body fell into his warm, muscular arms. "Luce, Luce wake up!" he cried examining her dull face. The recently defeated boy picked himself up, and walked over to his friend.

"May I?" He asked as the boy's head snapped up looking at him threateningly. Of course he could feel the sharp glares as the bore into his back from behind. Never minding Natsu's protectiveness for Lucy, he nodded. Two fore fingers pressed against her throat, just under her chin, with slight pressure. "She's alive," Ran deduced. A flood of relief washed throughout the Fairy Tail members. "However..."Ran began, letting the fire mage's face drop again."I need to take her back to the Guild infirmary. I can help her there." The boy suggested, leaving the decision in their hands. Wendy leapt forward.

"I can help!" She proclaimed. Ran gave her a sweat, soft smile.

"I'm sorry, you see these?" -he gave a small tug on Lucy and Ran's necklaces- "They're our collar's; I'm afraid these are permanently stuck on us, unable to be removed and healing magic is blocked by them." Wendy gave a sad smile in defeat. Natsu contemplated his choices for a few moments. His thoughts were interrupted by a haste judgment.

"Take her." Erza demanded.

"I'm not loosing her again!" Natsu protested. Erza rested her hand calmly, on the dragon slayer's shoulder, giving him a warm but concerned smile. The slayer backed down.

"Can you make her stable by nightfall?" The reequip mage requested.

"I should be able to, but it will only be temporary, about a day or two."

"That's enough time. Make her ready for midnight. We'll meet you here and then we will take her back with us." Ran looked down at his shining star. The girl who protected everyone, exchanging for her own suffering. It was time that he returns the favor. Lucy can finally go home. Ran nodded. "For now, we'll remain at the boat." Erza informed, gesturing to Natsu. The dragon slayer gave her one last desperate kiss on her forehead as he passed her weak body to the buff boy. Ran's strong arms lifted her gently, carrying her in a cradle like always. The rest of Fairy Tail guild members hesitantly filed into the woodlands.

"You've got some good friends," Ran calmly spoke, keeping his head upwards, watching where he was walking.

"Ran..."A small voice muttered. "Thank you," A small smile crooked on her lips.

"That was a nasty shock, you should be dead. Or at least unconscious." He stated giving a light, empty, laugh, still keeping his eyes in front.

"I've had worst." Her eyes diverted off somewhere in the distance, as Ran's upset gaze came down upon her.

"Why do you always have to take on Lisanna?" The boy whined, returning his gaze upwards.

"I do it so the others don't have to. I know how cruel she is."

"Are you going to go?"

"Not yet. Something has to be done first." she smiled lightly, "Then we _all_ go home." The thought filled her and the boy with warm.

"What's this something?" Lucy just smiled, closed her eyes and buried her face into the buff boy's warm chest, falling finally into unconsciousness.

When her eyes opened again, she was in her bed at the guild. Soundlessly, Ran slept next to her in a blue plush chair. Softly, she ruffled his hand through his warm brown hair, and sat up. A familiar ache ran through her body. It hurt, but she dismissed it as she always did. She had something to do. Just a few aching muscles weren't going to stop her. This was to end it all. This was so _everyone_ can go home. She heaved her body like it weighed a ton, using her arms to support her weak legs. Lucy had to be careful to make sure she didn't wake Ran. Surely, he would stop her. Quietly, she slipped out of the room.

Her body strengthened as she walked towards _his _room. She had felt worst than this before so she knew how to get her body going again.

As she neared to the great doors her head was calm and her body was strong. The shock aftermath always left her fueled with adrenalin. Calm steps brought her closer and closer to the end. Soon she was going through the doors into the darkness. Waiting for her, he sat on his shadowed throne, ice blue eyes watching her intensely. Bruised, bandaged and strong she entered to end it all.

* * *

**And now the usual:**

**If you liked I Know try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more I Know don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	9. Uncovered lies

**OH MY GOSH! More I know. I really like writing this story. I'm sure it's gonna have a great ending! And thank you for all the people that followed, Favorited and reviewed! Your comments really help me shape my story. I appreciate them greatly. Do you know how much confidence writers get just from a few words that you guys just have to do when you read their story? Alot. It's a real confidence booster!**

* * *

A small beeping alerted the sleeping Ran. Lucy's alarm clock rang furiously on her bedside table. The boy slammed his fast against it shutting it up. It was almost midnight. He was late. They were going to meet the fairies on the beech at midnight; Lucy and him. The only thing was, Lucy wasn't there. Deep blue eyes scanned around the room frantically, launching him self from the chair. "Lucy!" he called for her. No response.

Suddenly, he remembered. Soft words recited themselves in his mind 'Something has to be done first' the words sent an aching pang though his body. Now, he understood what she meant by those words. She was going to fight the Master. Guilt flooded his whole body as he stumbled out the door. "No! Lucy!" He screamed down the halls.

Natsu paced up and down the beech impatiently. "Natsu stop pacing. You're making me worry!" Gray growled at the dragon slayer.

"But what if something happened!" he snapped pausing for a second. "They're late." Natsu grumbled continuing his pacing.

"They'll be here-"

"Natsu's right." A hollow voice grimaced from the shadows. It was Carla. She sat besides the depressed Wendy.

"Carla?" The small dragon slayer asked questionably awaiting for Carla to elaborate.

"I have a bad feeling," Carla muttered. The air dragon slayer's face dropped into despair.

"You have good instincts Carla." The girl stated worryingly.

"Sorted. We're going in after her." Natsu demanded. Looking into his rage filled eyes, Gray saw the hurt and concern hidden beneath the onyx irises. Just like the day she left. The day he fell into a false reality of finding Lucy again. Not that it didn't pay off. Yes, they had now found her. But if something were to happen, no one could be sure how he'd react. The ice maker backed off nodding. "Let's go." Natsu commanded, walking off into the direction Ran left in earlier that day. Team Natsu followed. The dragon slayer wouldn't let her slip through his fingers. Not when they're so close.

"So you came back." The deep voice whistled softly in an unsurprising tone.

"I won't leave the others to suffer." Lucy explained.

"So what are you going to do about it?" he asked. A dark creature stepped down the stone steps from his throne. "Stop me?" The moonlight leaking through the window, the one only revealed at night on a full moon. Ice blue eyes calmly watched her. It was hard not to sense the anger rising inside them, his possessive nature flaring up. However, his outside stayed cool, calm and collected. His true, disgusting self contained by a shell. A shell cracking, ready to burst open.

"Yes." she replied, simply and truthfully. Straight to the point. There was no point in lying to him now. The stellar mage mimicked his cool exterior. A calm talk, which could break into disaster at any given moment. Light and little his laugh echoed in the stone hall.

"I thought this day would come, but not so soon." his voice whistled letting out a small sigh. "I thought if I kept you close, I could keep and eye on you. However..."-he paused- "I ended up making you mine." A small crooked smile showed his pearly white teeth. Perfect, shining under the white light seeping through the window. The celestial mage stood perfectly still unsurprised by his words. She knew it all along. That he had...claimed her. The Master seemed a little shocked by her silence. Drawing closer, he stepped forward so their faces were only inches apart. "I see my approach was all wrong. For someone with such fire and strong will as you, just keeping you close won't work. I will have to chain you to me like the mutt that you are. Unable to escape." He was so close; his cold breath stroked her skin. A cold hand caressed her cheek brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Then the shell broke.

A crashing thump racketed against the iron black doors. A friend worth saving desperately thumped the door. Ran. "Lucy! Lucy!" His voice bellowed in the break before hammering another fist against the metallic door. "Lucy don't do it!" he begged. The blond mage closed her eyes taking in his shaken voice. It sounded just like when she first met him. Before she decided she would save this guild. Before she realized they all had family and friends, before she saw that they were just like her.

"I'm sorry Ran!" Lucy gave a light-heart laugh reminiscing about that little boy one year ago. Not so little anymore. His looks hadn't changed very much but his heart, mind and strength had grown. From now on, Ran would have to take care of him self. "Go to Fairy Tail. You'll be able to free yourself there!" She suggested. The master raising his hand, ready to fire at the annoying idiot behind the door. Quickly, the stellar mage flicked her foot, kicking his arm. Ran, however, had already fallen silent. Except, the master didn't do anything. Lisanna. 'He can handle her, if he believes in himself,' Lucy cheered him on in her mind. But that simple kick brought her fight to descend upon her.

Lisanna looked down at the pathetic boy she had just kicked to the floor. A hand rubbed his head with a desperate look on his handsome face. "So I go for a day and this happens. Pathetic." The white haired mage grimaced, scowling at the boy. Ran pushed himself to his feet, watching her closely. Lisanna glanced at the door, tiredly. "At least she'll finally get what she deserves." A small almost unnoticeable smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She held the remote in her hand. The buff boy took his opportunity. With a swift swing of his leg knocking the plastic electrifying control out of her hand, sliding across the stone floor. Her face filled with dismay.

"How powerful are you now without your little toy." he taunted proudly. 'Nothing' the thought raced through the girl's mind. She began to panic. Ran touched the stone wall with his right hand. Like an infection it spread through his body, turning it into cold, hard slate. Several stone jabs and hooks were dodged by inches. Lisanna had to get the remote back. She is hardly an equal to him. She was good at offense and defense hand-to-hand combat, but not against stone. Her feet were quick, dodging desperately. Before she or he knew it, they were both in reaching distance of the control.

In a desperate attempt, she leapt forward lunging for the control, catching a painful left hook in the ribs. But it didn't do the job. Her hand clasped around the plastic switch as she gasped for air. Ran noticed the controller in her hand and gawked. As he reached forward to stop her, she pushed the button. The black glass button illuminating yellow. The Safire stone around Ran's neck illuminated yellow. Painful shocks vibrated though his body. Dark stone peeled away, revealing red burning skin in agony. "I'll show you what you precious Lucy felt every day. Shock: 100%" She laughed. Menacingly, ran cried out in pain. Everything burned, everything tore, and everything hurt. 'How could Lucy take this?' Ran thought disbelievingly, as it echoed in his mind. Any moment now, he could die. "Shame it didn't kill her, it was what I was aiming for. Sometimes cockroaches just don't know when to die. But at least this'll kill you." she proclaimed pushing the button down harder.

A sudden ball of flames knocked the remote out of her small, pale hand with a sharp burn. Recoiling her hand, she gasped, whipping her body around. Natsu. "What are you doing Lisanna?" he growled with a terrifying look in his eyes. She panicked.

"He tried to hurt me Natsu, I came to find you, and I was nearby." She seemed proud of her confident lie. "He tried to hurt Lucy!"

"No. He didn't." He snapped, looking over at Gray who leant besides the worn body. The scent of burnt flesh emanated throughout the hall. "Where's Lucy?" he growled lifting her body the collar, pulling her close to his face. A small grin lurked on her lips. "Where is she?" he yelled to her face. Slowly, her hand raising, pointing at the metallic doors.

* * *

**Ooo. Lisanna's in trooubblleee. Natsu won't fall for your lies anymore! Mwhahaa! Hey have you guys watched the Fairy Tail episode where Lucy falls on Natsu when they're all dressed up in wedding dresses and suits at the Magical games. Lucy just 'Happens' to fall on Natsu while he's talking to Lisanna. A coincidence? I think not!**

** NaLu crazy ^^ Tee hee!**

* * *

**If you liked I Know try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more I Know don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	10. To End It All

**Heyo! Early update! Thank you for reviewing; EarlyWriter, leoslady4ever, fairy-san, whovian212, GoldenRoseTanya, dang29regacho. I was meaning to thank you earlier, i was jsut a bti busy thats all. Also big thanks to thos who favorited and followed! Moving on...**

* * *

Lucy leapt back, missing a high kick to her face. Then striking out with one of her own, just grazing his face. "You've been taught well." he complimented. The stellar mage ignored it, lunging forward with her right fist.

"Are you trying complimenting yourself?" The stellar mage growled, swinging a round house roll of punches towards the master, who dodged...just.

"Maybe, Maybe not." A playful smile tugged at his lips as he tried to sweep the deck. Luce jumped up missing his leg completely while swinging her foot mid air for his face. Recoiling his head back to dodge the attack and gaining his stance again. "Why do you never accept any of my compliments?"

"A compliment with a hidden intent full of malice is not a compliment." The blond girl hissed, leaping into a hands over backwards to dodge a set of hard jabs. Force from the punches breezed through her hair. Lucy advanced swinging he knee of his stomach.

"Even after all we've been through together." His smooth cool voice sang softly, dodging the high knee and returning it with an elbow to the chin.

"We've been through nothing together." her voice almost chuckled, ducking under a vast approaching elbow. The mage took the opportunity to send a hard fist towards his thigh.

"But I took you in. They didn't even come looking for you." The man, slightly more irritated, exclaimed, shifting his leg away. Moving in for a quick hit, his left hand slice through the air for her neck.

"They were always looking for me. Natsu never gave up!" Luce retorted pushing the mans aggravation a little further whilst ducking to avoid a hit to the neck. Simultaneously she went to lock the arm with hers.

"So you choose him, over me?" His voice growled, recoiling his hand backwards to miss her lock just a she sent a second fist for his right shoulder.

"Any day." For a second the man hesitated, only just missing the strong hook towards his shoulder.

"I see." His voice filled with actual hurt. Now calmly missing the mages attempt to knock him over with her violent kicks. "What will you do now, since you're an impasse?" She felt his voice like a dagger piercing an old wound she tried to fasten close. Picking at the edges her heart ached. 'An impasse' Lucy thought and she knew exactly what she meant. Fighting him could lead to her death. However, for this guild she has to fight for their freedom. Dark Arrow will fall and she was going to anything she can to make sure of that. The only thing is, if it did lead to her death she would once again be leaving Natsu and everyone behind...for good this time. Wait! What's with these 'If's'? Of course she wasn't going to die. She is a fairy tail wizard! What was she thinking?

"I will fight to survive. Because..." -Lucy backed up a few paces, raising her hand in the process. Unravelling the black fabric ravelled around it, to reveal a pink Fairy Tail guild mark. "I am Lucy Heartfilia; I am a wizard of Fairy Tail. And I will live...for my friends."

"Very well. You will die like fairy scum deserve to." Lucy's left fist followed afterwards. The master dodged easily. His black hair flowing softly as he swiftly slid under her arm.

"Then let's end this." Lucy suggested, stepping backwards. Her hands falling to her sides with eyes emanating powerful determination.

"Shall we?" The master bowed, offering his hand. The celestial wizard withdrew. Bright white moonlight beamed down over his lean body as he stepped into the spotlight. As he stood, he extended his arms to the side. Relishing in all the pure light. A foreign memory, one she remembers well invaded her thoughts again, just like last night when it told her what she needed to do to accomplish her goal. She would have to thank Hibiki from Blue Pegasus for this.

"Open the heavens, survey the heavens..." Lucy began to chant.

"Open the night, survey the night..." The master chanted also.

"All the stars far and wide..."

"The full moon whole and white..."

"Show me thy appearance..."

"Show me thy presence..."

"With such shine..."

"With such glow..."

"O tetrabiblos..."

"O macedonian..."

"I am the ruler of the stars..."

"I am the ruler of the moon..."

"Aspect became complete..."

"Aspect became finished..."

"Open thy malevolent gate..."

"Open thy malignant sky..."

"O 88 stars of the heaven..."

"O great moon of the night..."

"Shine!" The two called in unison. Small clusters of golden orbs clashed against the one large orb of the moon. With an unbelieving glow, the two lights collided. Illuminating in gold and white, the room was immersed in light. White and gold fought frivolously. Until finally, the gold overpowered the white, and the room fell into a golden glow.

When the light faded Lucy stood victor. The master was unconsciousness on the floor. Her arm extended out to his pale face in slumber against the dark, cool floors. The master was final defeated and the guild will now be set free. There will be no more beating, more fighting, no more Dark Arrow. At the hand of Lucy that guild will fall, just like its master. Children can go home to their families, Ran can return to his father. And Lucy can return to her friends back at Fairy Tail.

A hand suddenly leapt up and grabbed her arm, pulling her forwards. The Master dragged himself up towards the blond girl. Leaning in closely to her ear, the victor mage listened sympathetically as his words bristled in her ear. A cold smile licked his lips. "I win."

Two great black doors flung open with a raging fire mage charging through them. "Lucy!" he yelled, reluctant to see her standing. The blond girl stood over a pale man's body with dark black hair. "Lucy!" the fire mage called in glee, skipping over towards her. The other guild members waited beside the door. If there was any reunion they didn't want to get in the way of, it would be this one.

Suddenly, the dragon slayer stopped in his tracks. Confusion registered all over the other mage's face. Natsu just watched in horror as the blond mage slowly turned around. "Luce!" his voice shrieked, echoing throughout the hall, sprinting to catch her as her knees buckled. All the others watched in shock. The pink-haired boy's soft arms swept under the golden haired girl in fright. A silver dagger entwined with white engravings pierced her stomach. "L- L- Lucy!" Natsu cried, holding the girl tightly in his arms. Pressing his hand around the wound, he tried to stop the bleeding. Red, warm liquid just ran through his fingers. Panic raced through him. Then he was watching her eyes stare softly up at him, he began to calm. Lucy gave him a small smile, squeezing his hand. "Wendy!" he called, remembering the small dragon slayer. She rushed over but was stopped by Carla.

"What is it?" She asked, hastily wanting to get past to her friend.

"You can't heal her." She stated grief, watching the air dragon slayers face drop.

"Why not?"

"The dagger. It's called the dagger of darkness, despite its looks. It releases a deadly poison, removing the dagger will kill her instantly, but if it's not removed the poison will. Healing magic will not work." The small white cat explained grievously. Silence aired the room at her words. The pink-haired mage rested his forehead against the blonde's.

"I will save you. I'm not ready to lose you. Not again." he whispered confidently with his usual goofy smile. Tears formed in his eyes, unable to hold them back as they trickled down his pink cheeks. Lucy's soft hand gently stroked them away, still smiling at the dragon slayer.

"I know." She smiled. The dragon slayer held her hand against his face and chuckled a light-hearted laugh. "I know." She repeated. As her lids began to shut, her hand fell from his cheek, only to be caught by his. It gripped onto her tightly. Repeatedly, he screamed her name. But Lucy had no energy left to open her eyes. All she could do now was remember. Holding onto that scent, that feeling, that voice. All of the Natsu her senses could touch. Joy flooded her body with calm tranquillity. Glad she was surrounded by her friends, she slipped away into the forever darkness.

* * *

**I thought since you guys have been good I'd make this quiet action packed and Naluish near the end. Did you like this alterations to the moon spell! All researched to make sense. I am pretty proud of the effort I put into that. Hope you guys liked it too!**

* * *

**Also Lisanna keeps getting auto corrected to Lasagna aha! Silly spell checker...**

* * *

***Gasp* What will happen in the -get this- final chapter! I know. Next chapter is the finale i'm afraid. :'(**

* * *

**If you liked I know try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more I know don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	11. Welcome Home

**Hey guys guess what? Truth is... I was wronge about this being the finale. Tee hee. Forgive me. Actually, next weeks chapter is the actual finale. As an apology this weeks chap is extended ;) **

As her chocolate brown eyes flickered open, a bright light stung her vision. Pushing herself up, she let out a weak groan. Light wooden panels, white wash walls and a wooden ceiling surrounded her. A pale curtain was drawn around her, separating her away from eveything around her. Looking down, she saw the soft fabric of her old purple, starry pajamas wrapped her body. Lucy thumbled with the buttons as she slowly unfastened each one. Halfway up, she stopped. Cotton bandages wrapped her stomach tightly. "That's right..." she whispered quietly to herself. Lucy sighed, buttons her pajamas once again. Her hair was tied up neatly into a ponytail. Normally she had a puffed up balance of gold glued tp her head when she woke up. Instead, her fingers ran through her soft, silky hair.

Sluggishly, the celestial mage pushed herself up, dragging the white, cotton sheets off her body. as the sheets slipped of the bed, they fell into a small pile of he floor who a quiet 'wumph'. The quiet sound of the thin sheets made Lucy realise. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Swinging her feet off the edge of the bed, she took a deep breath. Her feet felt the warm wood under her toes as her shaking legs stabilized with a little weight on her feet.

The stellar mage thrusted her body to stand. One thing she realized in an instant was how her balance was completely off. Swaying from side to sides sent her body flailing backwards.

She collided into a warm, buff chest. Strong arms wrapped around her arms catching her gently. The scent of a luxurious cologne instantly touched her memory.

"Loki," She smiled. The pair of arms balances her upright before stepping out in front of her.

"Lucy," the lion spirit returned her gentle smile. "It's been a while." His voice laughed, cheerfully as she leaped into his arms, swinging her arms around his neck. Even if she was happy to see him and he probably didn't mean to, his words hit hard causing her heart to ache a little.

"I'm sorry." she apologised, releasing her grip on the lions neck "Its been so long."

"Almost two years," he grimaced sadly. Quickly, it was replaced with a cheery smile. "But now we can go back to the way we used to be," That womanizing spirit of hers always knew how to cheer her up. "Recognise where we are?" Lucy looked around curiously, until she was by the develish grin plastered on Lokis lips. Returning a cheeky grin, was her reply to his question. The zodiacs smile broadened as he extended his arm to the blonde mage. Hesitantly, she took a deep breath linking her arm with his. Gently and cautiously, he lead her out the infermary.

As the door creaked open, Lucy prepared her self for the worst. A silence aired down the steps. Taking each step carefully, they descended down the stairs. As they reached the last step, Lucy scanned the guildhall. It was empty. The guildhall, the most dangerous, fun and loudest place in the whole guild was completely barren.

"Where is everyone?" Lucy pondered, slightly disappoint and relieved. a sly smile tugged at the golden haired guys lips, putting Lucy at an unease.

As he continued to lead her towards the door, Lucy felt her heart pound. They stopped. Lucy's eyes were glued to the big round guild doors, glaring nervously. Muttering outside the doors reached Lucys ears. Her hesitant let the guilt flush back in. Gallon loads of Hr guilty conscience kicked it. All of it from leaving the guild. She felt so horrible about abandoning Fairy Tail. Cold sweat trickled down her cheeks, she felt a cold chill breeze over her skin. Legs limp, she buckled. Luckily, Loki managed to catch his master before she hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" Loki exclaimed. Soft eyes watched her with old fear. The pounding in her chest made her breaths deep and long.

"I- I'm fine. I just..." Chocolate brown pools trailed away, avoiding the gaze of the celestial spirit. A small chuckle caught her attention.

"They're not angry at you Lucy." The lion reassured her, pulling her up to her feet again. Once upon on her feet again, Loki managed to convince her to carry on. However, the guilt still sat on her aching heart.

His fist rapped gently on the door the times. With loud hushing sounds outside, the slowly began to creap open. A white light gleamed through the glowing gap. Lucy winced as the light overcame her vision. As her eyes adjusted, she gasped.

All of them, every single one, stood in the summer air. Smiles beamed on each of their soft faces. "Lucy!" The all screamed, charging towards her.

Outside, the guild had converted into a party location. Even in the late , it and everyone there, caused her heart to swell in joy. The welcoming happiness and love from her friends diminished the weight on her chest in an instant. A smile beamed on her lips as her old friends surrounded her once more.

Reunion with each guild member from fairy tail, and even some from different guilds, lasted most of the afternoon. Levy, her best friend, bookworm, clung to her like a ball and chain. Even Gajeel was happy; more so for Levys sake. The iron dragon slayer, no matter how cold he appeared, couldn't hide the soft spot he had for the script mage. Lucy kind of found it charming.

All, but one, of team Natsu shared stories of adventures while Lucy was gone, even Lucy shared some of her own. Gray and the others laughed about the rumors they heard about Lucy. They even told her about the nickname of the 'bow'.

Master, Guildarts, Cana, Elfman and Evergreen along with Loki, drunk the night away.

One guest surprised her. In a good way of course. Waiting for her to finish remising with her friends, a buff guy stood in the back besides a stack of hidden beer barrels. Just a little younger than Lucy with warm brown hair covering his eyes and sun-kissed skin, the boy gave the approaching mage a sincere and sweet smile. "Lucy," he greeted tenderly. As usual, he wore torn pale jeans and a plan white t-shirk, clinging to his muscles handsomely.

"Ran!" Lucy exclaimed, catching him round the neck.

"Hello, Lucy." Ran greeted her warmly, returning her surprising embrace. "Nice to see you've recovered."

"More or less," Lucy shrugged gesturing to her wrapped stomach. Lucy had changed earlier into a pair of plain jeans and red t-shirt with sneakers. She refused to look in a mirror or she we would honestly never go outside again. "Thank you Ran."

"But I-"

"Don' dare even think about denying it. I know you helped me. So accept my hands like the man you are." Lucy scolded. Ran gave a nostalgic smile, he missed her scolding strangely.

"I always will," he stoked her cheek gently before releasing a soft sigh. "I've got to get back to the guild."

"A guild?" Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

"Black Arrow."

"What?!" Lucy almost screamed. Ran gave a weak laugh.

"I've changed it; I'm the master now. All the kids at the guild never really hated magic. Actually they loved it. They all wanted to stay at the guild. Actually, there was a different reason which was the main reason they stayed at the guild after they returned home." Ran winked at Luce, playfully. "They wanted to become like you."

"L- Like me?" Lucy stutttred in surprise.

"You inspired and protected those kids. They looked up to you, respected you, loved you." Ran smiled. A surprising warmth tingled inside Lucy's heart.

"That great," she sighed nostalgically. Her hand reached to lay on her chest in adoration. Until, a small, cold, stone blocked her path. A icy tingle shuddered her body. Shock and cold fear screeched through her mind.

The was gentle thump in her chest went into a rapid frenzy, thrashing against her ribs. There it was against the weight. It crushed down on her chest, squeezing all the air out of he'd lungs. Icy Needless jabbed her skin everywhere, skating through her body and soul emanating from the tear drop stone around her neck. Lucy couldn't breath; the air escaped her. As she dropped to her knees,Ran watched in shock.

Suddenly, strong, muscular arms caught her by he waist, hauling her into their arms. A steady heartbeat pumped inside their warm chest. Long breaths breathed deeply, rising and falling gently. The rhythm of his body, the protection of his arms, the soft beat of their heart.

Slowly, their breathing steadied her own, their pulse calmed hers, and their heat warmed her body.

The lack of oxygen blurred her vision. Never the less, she knew it wasn't Ran carrying her. Faint glimpses of pink tingled her heart. "Natsu..." Lucy grumbled, barely hanging onto consciousness. A tight squeezed cuddled her limp body, even as her eyes fell shut.

"Yeah Luce...its me." A warm voice echoed in her heart as her cheeks tightened giving him a weak smile.

Natsu always caught her when she fell. It was peaceful to feel him hold her, to be able to smell him, to hear his voice. It felt a little nostalgic, but she didn't care. It was him holding her. It was Natsu. And she knew he would never let go.

* * *

**If you liked I know try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more I know don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	12. Finale

When her body and mind finally awakened, a soft breeze brushed through her golden hair. Silky fabric pressed against her cheek. A warm, firm hand supported her waist. She was laid on someone. Deep, chocolate eyes gazed up. It wasn't someone. A pink-haired, dragon slayer looked up into the dark, night sky as little lights tried their best to shine through the black. A white, Luna orbs glowed, bright and beautiful. Painful memories swarmed her mind, clutching her hand around her stomach. "Don't worry Luce." The familiar voice comforted her. Even though it made her heart speed up, she didn't mind. She replied with a small and slightly doubtful smile. Lifting her head, she met the soft onyx eyes watching her softly. Pink strands wavered in the breeze. He had been laid with her, against a tree, waiting for her to wake up. They sat at the peek of the highest hill looking over the great, night sky lights of Magnolia...of home.

"Natsu," She smiled cheerfully.

"Lucy," Natsu replied calmly. Fuzzy feelings return making her pulse race as her names came from his lips. Rosy, pink blush lit up her cheeks. "Glad to see you're finally awake." his eyes tore away silently gazing at the darkness. "I thought you were going to stay asleep forever. I wouldn't be surprised after what happened." he laughed shakily. The words tore into Lucy's heart as the boy refused to look at her.

"Nat-" she began.

"He got you good, I didn't think I would hear you laugh again." his voice lowered into a mutter.

"Natsu, Stop!" She snapped, now pinning the fire mage against the tree with her hands pushed against his chest. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as her eyes watched him in dismay. Guilt flooded the dragon slayer instantly. "I would never leave you!" She screamed. "Never, I'll always wake up no matter what!" her head weakly fell against his chest. Salty tears dripped onto his warm skin. Fists tightening around his vest, her voice fell into a horse cry. "I will always wake up for you Natsu. Never think otherwise." Watching her break and yell like that, shocked the pink-haired boy. He felt her pulse race and her breathing shallow; her body won't be able to take it like this. She's still recovering. If she has another panic attack like this, who knows what will happen? All Natsu knew was the results wouldn't be good. Quickly, he pulled her into her arms, holding her tight.

"I know Luce, I know." his voice whispered in her ear soothingly. "You need to calm down," His grip tightened burring his face in her neck. With her pulse racing faster and faster, she couldn't calm down.

"I promise, I promise I will never leave you again," she repeated again and again.

"Luce."

"I can't live without you!"

"Luce"

"I- I- "

"Lucy!" he snapped. But he wasn't able to get through to her. She muttered in panic to herself.

Suddenly, the dragon slayers soft, warm lips pressed against hers. Closing his eye, a gentle kiss softly touched her lips. Lucy's heart almost slowed to a stop. Her body froze stiff. Natsu pulled away slowly, opening his onyx eyes, staring into her eyes softly. "You've calmed down now?" he laughed, a little embarrassed. She nodded stiffly. Swiftly rising to his feet, the boy extended out a hand to the girl. Mechanically, her hand was placed into his. Pulling up the still shocked girl, he laughed childishly. A cheeky confidence nature he always had, even if he had just kissed her. One that she couldn't help but love no matter how irritating. It was just too cute. The girl's pink blushed now glowed red. "Can't walk?" he asked watching her frozen stated. A sly smile licked his lips.

The stellar mage felt warm hands behind her knees and around her back. To her surprise, Lucy was swooped up into his grasp once again. "Kyaaa! Natsu what are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"I'm carrying you," he replied with no hesitation or embarrassment, instead with a cheeky laugh as they plummeted down the steep hill in a jog. Her arms clung tightly around his neck, burring her head in his chest. Surely he would drop her.

"Natsu..." she whined. At the bottom, he stopped beside the ancient oak tree. Smoothly, he let her down, releasing her legs for her feet to touch solid ground. His arms still wrapped tightly around her, with her head close to his heart. Tense atmosphere stirred in the two mage's chests. Lucy looked up to be caught in an irresistible gaze into the dragon slayer's dark eyes. With only inches from their face, her body took over. The blond girl's feet pushed her up onto her toes catching the pink-haired boy by the lips. A flood of tingling flashed through her body constantly. In the good way. Natsu felt a pulse of warmth drown his body. Starting from her lips flowing through his veins. She began to pull away but the fire mage pushed forward, pinning her against the old oak tree. His hands softly holding her face, as hers wrapped around his neck.

After a while they slowly pulled back, Natsu looking into her deep pools of brown, forehead and forehead, he whispered. "I love you." Lucy's eyes widened in shock, but then closed again relishing in the warmth from his words, savoring the moment. Her lips caught his ear.

"I love you too." She pecked him on the cheek, completely stunning the boy with her reciprocating words. "I've been at the guild long enough, I want to go home." she smiled wandering down the grass towards Magnolia's streets with the dragon slayers gaze following her in wonder.

Stopping about 20 feet away, she turned back. Long blond hair brushed against her pale face softly. A small smile curved on her lips. "Aren't you coming?" she asked earnestly. Without thought, his feet raced towards her. Even though his mind was broken due to the overwork, his hand slipped into hers. Together, they went home at last.

"So what's this about the necklace? I really hate this thing." Lucy groaned, attempting to tug it from over her head. Useless.

"I think your head too big, Luce." The dragon slayer laughed, earning him a sharp thump in the chest. Groaning, he teetered over, crashing onto the floor. The stellar mage sighed proudly. Turning back around to face the rest of team Natsu, Levy and a lingering Mira.

"You earned that matchstick." Gray muttered hysterically to the winded flame head on the floor.

"Well, we were able to turn your necklace into a cure for the poison from the dagger. It seems to counter react the toxin for some reason. So after a few adjustments, the necklace was able to act as a permanent cure. Except you can't take it off...ever." Wendy explained.

"Ever?" Lucy exclaimed. Sadly, the small slayer nodded. Releasing a huge sigh, she gazed thoughtfully at the necklace. "I suppose I can't live with it." Dropping it indifferent back onto her chest. Her eyes diverted to Mira then at Erza and finally falling onto the guild fall.

"Lisanna was never caught." Mira sighed. Pain flashed across her eyes and guild crashed through Lucy. A small silence echoed through the group. Smiling it away, Mira left back to the bar.

"L- Lisanna wasn't caught." Lucy gulped, her head thudding against her chest, fiddling with the necklace. The recovering Natsu, climbed up to the guild table weakly.

"No. When the magic council came, she was no where to be seen. The Master was arrested." Erza tried to reassure her friend.

"Oh," The stellar mage muttered, her hands fiddling with the edge of her skirt. Slowly, a warm hand wrapped around hers slyly under the table. The blond girl sent him a thankful glance. Lisanna not being caught worried her greatly, but the news of the Master in prison relieved her a little.

Suddenly, feeling a pair of eyes on her, Lucy slowly and dauntingly turned her head. Eyes watched her from across the guild. Peaking up from the bar they gleamed. Like a cat watching its prey, Mira's eyes closed into small slits glaring at her target. The stellar mage jumped, recoiling her hands away from Natsu's. Who faced Luce with surprise, only to catch the sight of the girl stalking them with her eyes at the bar. Eye brows rising and falling. The slayer blushed. Bam. He's done it now. The white haired fox slipped down below the bar. The two gulped, wondering where she had gotten to. "What was that guy's actually name anyway?" Gray asked curiously, causing the two weary mages to leap out of their skin.

"Huh?" The celestial wizard asked a nervous sweat breaking on her skin.

"The Master, what was his actual name?"

"Eugene Fitzgerald...he was actually English." Lucy stared matter-of-factly. The whole guild dropped in silence, jaws dropped in absolute shock. She felt it building up until it almost exploded. The guild erupted into fits of laughing and hysteria. Like a starting pistol, they guild swung into another party. Natsu and Lucy moved nervously around the hall, bumping into each other back to back slyly.

"She knows..." Natsu nervously whispered.

"I know..." Lucy replied in the same worried tone.

"Hello." The white haired girl popped up in between them, with the two screaming in surprise. "So..." And then it all began.

"I will get you back for this, Lucy." A cold voice whispered in the shadows, looking in from a window at the nervous pair fending of the insistent Mira. Pulling a black cloak over her head the white haired girl slipped into thin air.

**The end. **

**Yes; Its true. This is indeed the end of I know, sadly. I don't think Im going to write a sequal. **

**All I really wanted to say is Thankyou for all your support for reading my story. I hope ypunh enjoyed reading it as much as I did. **

**Feel free to read my other stories if you like. **

**Thankyou, -A-ccentric **


	13. Oblong, Mis-Shaped Camillians

** Just a one-shot because i missed ran's character so much! - also contains past scenes of before the I know plot. and Ran's past.**

* * *

As the summer, sea breeze brushed back his honey-brown hair and the sun beat on his lightly tanned skin, Ran looked out on the ocean and the clear blue skies. Shouting, screaming and laughter poured out the building behind him. It was nice now the guild was changed. However, it wasn't just the guild that had changed. Looking over the past few years, Ran reflected on how he had changed since that day.

During the night so many years ago, young Ran slept soundlessly, wrapped in a his soft blanket. Breathing in the warm, rose smelling scent of his mother and the musty timber smell of his dad. His father worked as a carpenter. Most of his toys were build by hand by his father. Ran's father always took his time and effort to create the most beautiful things. From small ornaments to large scale carvings, all filled with love.

Ran's mother was a horticulturer, which was a fancy word for saying she worked in gardens. Ran's mother was the same as his father in the way how she believed with time and effort anything could become beautiful. Everyday she proved that philosophy. Each garden she worked in flourished with beauty. Ran was always proud of his parents.

That night rain thrashed down from the sky. The old, willow tree was knocking on his window as the winds howled tremendously. Ran had never truly liked the rain, it was cold and made goosebumps prick up in his skin and reminded him of the loneliness he harbored inside. Ran stirred in his sleep, wishing that he could turn off the rain or at least tune it out. Ran pushed his pillow hard over his head, trying to block out the sound. The rain didn't give up and crashed harder against the glass. Ran sighed, pulling his head out of the pillow. Sitting up, he leaned over to the small table besides the bed, picking up the odd shaped, wooden camillian. Ran's fingers smoothed over the rough edges of his small reptile.

Years ago, during the day, Ran had gone to work with his father. Even though his dad had many things he needed to do that day, he helped Ran create something of his own. Even though it was rough and more oblong than round, he was fond of his first creation. Ran had planned to paint the camillian yellow, since his mother's favourite flower was a butter cup.

Ran's brother was twelve years older than Ran. He was gifted with extraordinary skill in the art of magic. Ran's brother's favourite animal was the camillian. His brother always marvelled at how the creature would be able to adapt so quickly to new environments. Ran's brother often wished her could be camillian and be able to go to new places and watch the world from a hidden perspective and see the things the world had to stow away.

When Ran was at the age of seven, his brother went missing. After a row with his parents, Ran's brother left, never to return. Ran had hidden on the stairs that night, although he couldn't quite make out the words being exchanged, he saw the anger on his father's face when he sent his brother away into that cold, rainy, summer's night.

For that, Ran blamed his parents and especially his father. On many occasions, Ran had slipped away in the night trying to escape and go after the brother he always looked up to. Sometimes he lasted nights, others weeks. In the end, he always found a reason to return. Even so, heavy tension still weighed in the air, suffocating that house when Ran would pass and ignore his parents. Ran even cut his hair like his brothers, short with a long bang falling over his right eye as a reminder to his parents and whom they had chased away.

Two years had passed since then. Ran's fingers traced the crooked tail of the camillian as it bent and wound in sharp, square turns. Ran longed for his brother to return, and the rain always reminded him of the loneliness without him. A flashed image of his father popped up in his mind. In a burst of anger, he hurdled the wooden toy to the other side of his empty room.

Realising what he did, Ran groaned, sulcking as he sluggishly wandered to the toy. The toy had landed against the empty bed. Ran's room had a mirror symmetry theme. His bed sat beside the window and on the other side of the room, another untouched bed sat by the wall with the door at its end. Ran's hand slowly scooped up the toy, dusting it off on his white shirt. For a moment, Ran's hand reached to touch the soft sheets where his brother had once lain. But a sharp bang snapped his hand back.

Jerking back, Ran dropped the toy and leapt back to his be, pulling the sheets over his head. A shrill scream echoed through the house. There was only one voice that could scream like that. It was his mothers. Ran flinched at the scream, burrowing deeper into his sheets, pushing against the wall. A man yelled in a rumbling growl but was abruptly cut off and followed by a deep groan.

Heavy footsteps marched up the stairs. Ran quickly dived underneath the bed, holding his breath. With a terrifying moan, his old door swung open, revealing a dark pair of black boots. Ran's whole body shook in fear. They squeaked as they moved into the room.

Suddenly they stopped, Ran almost gasped when he realised why. Next to the boots, sat his mangled camillian. With large paws, a hand reached down and clutched the wooden animal. Then the boots continued as they cautiously approached the bed. Ran sucked in a deep breath and held it as much as he could scrunching his eyes tightly closed. If only Ran could of been a camillian and hide.

For a long while, there was silence. Until the sound of footsteps stomping away echoed in the room. As Ran's eyes slowly opened he released the air trapped in his lungs.

Before he could even finish the breath, something grabbed his bare ankle and the cuff of his cotton, black pajamas trousers. With a blood curling cry, Ran was dragged from under the bed. Digging his nails into his oak, paneled floor they just made long, claw-like marks.

A man dressed all in black grabbed Ran by the wrists, attaching some kind of cuffs and roughly drove a black sack over his head. Ran screamed, kicked and punched, fighting back desperately as he felt himself being carried down the stairs. Ran's head shook wildly until the sack began to slip. With another thrash of his head, it slipped off. Ran really wished it hadn't. Laid in a pool of ruby blood, both of Ran's parent laid. His mother leaned over his fathers chest as blood gushed from the gaping slash wound down her back. "Mom...Dad?" Ran cried. "MOM! DAD!" Ran screeched fighting harder to run away.

As the man stepped out the door, the cold rain thrashed violently on his back, seeping through his thin shirt. Ran fought even as the rain pulled at his long, brown bang. "Let go!" Ran screeched, dealing a heavy blow to the man's neck. Staggering backwards, the man dropped the boy, clutching his neck and cursing. Ran charged to the door, turning once at the sound of something clattering into a puddle. Ran saw his own-made camillian drop to the floor with a flash. Not looking where he was going, Ran charged into a soft, sturdy wall. However, it wasn't a wall, but instead it was another man in black. With a rough tug, arms grasped the boy, flinging him once again over a shoulder.

Ran screamed again, trying to pull out the man's grasp and reach his parents. Suddenly the quiet sound of something snapping silenced his cry. As they drifted from the house, Ran turned to glared at the wooden camillian on the wet ground. It was a wet, wooden camillian broken in two; it was snapped along the tail, detatching the tail completely. "No..." Ran gasped as he was thrown into the back of a magic vehicle full of other masked and screaming children.

Ran sighed, skipping a flat stone across the ocean. "I haven't been home in a while." Ran sighed softly.

"Master!" A small voice called, followed by the sound of crunching stones. Turning swiftly, Ran scooped the little, green-haired girl into his arms. Her jade eyes watched him joyfully as she pouted. "I wanted to sneak up on you." she whined.

"You're not supposed to call a persons name before you sneak up on them, Emi." Ran laughed, tickling the young girl. Emi let out a small laugh until she pleaded for Ran to stop.

"Orion said that there was something you need to pick up in town." Emi giggled as Ran set her down on the pebble beach.

"Ah...I forgot; I'll go now!" Ran exclaimed, jogging off to the small port on the south of the island.

After the whole incident with the old Dark Arrow, the reinstated guild members were able to find out that the island was actually called 'Novum capite' which coincidentally is Latin for 'New chapter'. Death was a little inconvenient when trying to persuade people that Dark Arrow was a good and legal guild.

As Ran approached the dock, barely breaking a sweat, a young, teenaged boy with straight, black hair cupping his pale face and amber-orange eyes, waited by the fairly large speed boats; donated from one the parents of the richer kids. "Orion!" Ran greeted playfully. "Looking at me with your beautiful eyes as always. How are-"

"You're late." Orion bluntly stated. For a 12 year old boy, he was incredibly smart and mature. Orion was one of the original guild members of the old Dark Arrow, as were many of the kids. There were some new kids that joined now and then.

"I was dealing with little princess Emi. You could have just gave me a bell with your telepathy magic if you were going to be this grumpy. " Ran moaned childishly. For a 18 year old man who was the guild master, Ran was rather childish. It was probably why he got on so well with the kids.

"Emi has running magic. Her speed is faster than my telepathy." Orion grumbled.

"Are you jealous of-" Ran went to tease the young mage.

" . ." Orion snapped, sending a harsh sound to ring in Ran's ears. Grumbling irritably, Ran leapt onto the boat, leaning over to untie it from the port. "Don't get distracted; Your attention span is that of a gold fish."

"I like goldfish." Ran whimpered, firing up the engine.

"Jeez. How did Lucy ever cope with you." Orion sighed.

"Hey!" Ran laughed. "Lucy loved me."

"I doubt it very much so." Orion bluntly stated as Ran muttered, firing off into the ocean. A splash managed to drenched the poor boy from head to toe.

"Lighten up Orion!" Ran bellowed as he drove into the blue plains.

Ran chuckled at the nostalgic memories of how his guild came to be. That was all thanks to Lucy. Of course her friends helped out and he did too. However, Lucy was they keystone to it all and they couldn't have done it without her. It was three years ago when Ran first set his eyes on that mysterious blonde.

In the farthest and shaded corner of the gloomy, navy-blue, stone guild hall, that looked strangely like a church, Ran lifted a heavy dumbell at an attempt to work off the aching pains in his muscles. Previously he had been in a fight with a guard who he caught picking on a little girl for being weaker than the rest of them. Ran had broken a good couple of his bones; jaw, ribs and his left forearm. It had taken three more guards to try drag him off the man. However, Lisanna arrived and used her favourite little toy with an extra increase in voltage than the last time he was shocked. Ran muttered curses under his breath as his muscles stung.

Suddenly the black, iron doors swung open with a bang, bouncing off the walls. Lisanna furiously stormed through the hall and into an opposite door. Ran was so surprised that the dumbell dropped from his hand, landing heavily on his foot. Ran hissed a growl of pain, shifting his foot from underneath the weight. It was extra painful since he wasn't wearing his military boots that day. His black suit, mission uniform had been prohibited since he wasn't allowed to do any missions. Instead his plain, bland sandals sat on his throbbing foot.

When the heavy sound of footsteps travelled into the guild, moments later after Lisanna had stormed through, Ran turned his head and found himself dumbfounded.

Six men gathered in an evenly spread circle, nervously clutching the ends of thick ropes. A person stood inside the ring of men but the men were so large, Ran couldn't see past them. Cautiously they followed behind in Lisanna's direction.

It was rare for Ran to ever take an interest in anything at Dark Arrow, but whomever was being held so carefully had piqued his curiosity. Ran casually stood from his stool and onto the table. Ran was only fifteen at the time but was a lot taller than most guards, and stronger too. Although Ran stood on the table, all he could see was beautiful, golden hair. It was no doubt that the person was a woman. Ran just really wanted to know who she was and why she was even making the guys hands around her shake. Ran had never heard of anyone being so heavily guarded. Ran had only had up to a maximum of three men to break him off from a fight or to shadow him. That day it was the latter. Two buff men guarded from closely behind him. With a peak over his shoulder, Ran was surprised to see the perplexing expression on their faces as they too watched the stranger pass by. It wasn't just them; the entire guild hall glared in puzzlement.

Suddenly a small cry echoed through the silent guild, catching the eyes of most members. A small, dark-haired boy cowered from the darkly-dressed guard with his hand raised as if he was going to strike the boy. A damp, water mark on the guards uniform and the small mug in the boy's hands told Ran all he needed to know. A red mark across the boy's cheek already said that the man had struck him one too many times. While Ran spent time assessing the situation, the man's hand moved violently to cast another mark on the boy.

The sound of skin on skin echoed through the stricken guild. The contact wasn't between the man's hand and the boy's cheek. It was between the man's wrist and a third party's hand. Ran caught sight of the blonde hair falling down the strangers shoulders as they gripped tightly on the guards wrist. Ran glanced back to the door where six men stood shaking in fright. Somehow the stranger must have done something which caused the guards to drop the ropes. Ran doubted she did much.

The figure's slender body stood between the boy and the man as she held the man's arm mid-air. At first the man glared in shock. It seemed as though he hadn't been paying attention to her as she came through the door since he didn't recognize her. Then again, it was even hard for Ran to see past the men on top of a table. "You insolent girl!" The man snapped, gathering his composure. With a burst of anger the man lifted his free hand. Before he had chance to strike, the girls foot collided with his neck, sending the man stumbling backwards over a table.

"You do not hit kids!" she growled, snarling her lips. Afterwards, she turned to check on the kid. Big eyes glared at her in shock. A perplexed expression crossed her face as she slowly looked up. Glancing around the room she saw every single eyes staring at her in surprise. Even Ran's jaw was almost dropping off his face. A strange tingle jolted through his body making everything buzz with warmth at that moment.

Ran regained his composer as his hands slowly began to clap together. Big brown eyes snapped his way with surprise. Blonde hair whipped around the edges of her face, soft pale skin, covered in gentle bruises. Beautiful, brown orbs sparkled with warmth even in the coldness of the dark room. Ran's hands hesitated for a moments as his thoughts were trying to wrap around her pure beauty. As he paused, another pair of small hands clapped. The small boy she had saved. A smile beamed on his face as he applauded the blonde. After that, almost every single person were blown into a shattering applause full of cheering and whooping. It felt like Ran had been blown away by this random stranger. It wasn't that rare for rebellions against guards. Ran was one of the pro rebels. However that girl was amazing. Most would have said that she was the same as everyone else. Ran would beg to differ. Because with her words, she was able to capture the hearts of everyone. She was a stranger, She knew no one there and she wasn't even apart of the guild at the time but she stood with no smile, no resentment and not even a trace fear. She was truly amazing.

The affections of the crowd came to a harsh hault as the doors inside the guild creaked open. Several men stood by the door with their metal knuckle gloves and extra padded clothes. In the very center was Lisanna. "What fools." she hissed at the frightened six men in the opposite guild corner. She tossed a black box in her hand, contemplating whether to use it or not. But being the sadistic witch she was, she let the eager soldiers at her side have the first shot.

In moments, they were already plowing through the guild. They pushed, shoved or even threw the young mages aside as they cleared their path to the blonde. As the first few descended on the blonde, their hard punches lurched at her face. Luckily, they were strong but slow. She easily leapt to the side of the man, ducking quickly. Without a second, her foot kicked a nearby bench down, which coincidentally send the other side flying upwards and knocking the guy in the chin. He must have flown six feet in the air before he landed on another table with a smash.

One kid left to smash the man with a mug, but just as fast, the girl was upon the kid. Swiftly, she clutched the mug, seizing it from his hands. "It's enough. Get out of here." she whispered softly. At first the kid was shocked, but then understanding.

Quickly the boy jumped to the other boy who had been struck earlier and slipped one arm over his shoulder. With a kind smile, the boys fled from the room.

Soon, other kids followed. Ran remembered the quiet whisper in his mind telling him and everyone else to leave. Ran had heard about a kid with telepathy magic but never cared to investigate. As the kids filed out, all the guards were distracted, unsure whether to go after the kids or not. In the end Lisanna had just snapped to forget the kids and capture the girl. Ran found himself unsure of what to do. It crossed his mind about leaving, but his curiosity kept him bound to watching the fight. Ran had also decided only to watch and not to get involved.

However, the guard who the girl had stopped first, recovered and rose from behind the table. Rubbing his neck with a sour expression. In the other hand, he had pulled his baton from the pocket on his leg. It rose above his head, ready to strike down on the unsuspecting girl. Ran remembers his eyes flickering to the white witch in the door and catching the sinister grin on her lips.

Even though Ran had decided to not get involved, he found his fist colliding with the man's face, sending his flying to the others side of the room. The blonde haired girl's head snapped around, surprised at the boy and by her careless mistake.

When that moment finally ended, Ran became absorbed into the fight. He had ended up back to back with his new stranger. At first she seemed reluctant to fight beside him, but Ran eventually saw the relief in her eyes to have a partner. If it had been any other child, Ran probably would have been told to run as well. Ran was fifteen and even though that seems young, he was the eldest in the guild. At that age, Ran's strength, looks and intelligence were the same as someone twice his age. Nevertheless, Ran was accepted as worthy in the fight.

They fought as a magnificent pair until every last child was gone and out the way of the kids. "I'm Ran by the way!" he laughed, meeting her back again as they analyzed their dwindling foe. After a long hesitation, she spoke.

"I'm Lucy." And with that greeting, Ran felt a friendship begin to flourish before his very eyes.

Lucy fought with more logic and tricks, using her environment and the men's own strength against them rather than the strength of her own. Then again, looking at the busy girl she definitely seemed more of the witty type rather than the body strength type. Ran was the latter of those two. At the guild, Ran had been taught combat skills. However the guards knew how to block the same combat tactics they taught. Therefore, Ran had practiced during his free time and taught himself to fight with new, different and inventive moves which he used against the men. Sometimes during fights he had caught tricks from guards who fought against him, which were outside the standard teaching manoeuvres. With both Lucy and Ran's skill they were overpowering the men who simple attacked with force and basics.

If they had another five minutes they could have completely wiped out all the men that were fighting against them. However they did not have that privilege. Lisanna was bored; She had seen enough.

With the flick of a switch, a harsh course of electricity shot through the boy's body, dropping his crippled body to the floor instantly. That was the first time Ran had experienced such a strong electricity, flowing through his muscles. As his vision faded, Ran remembered seeing Lucy stood strongly beside him, towering like God. God was a strange choice of words, but at that moments it was the first thing that popped into his head when he looked at the girl. A soft smile looked down at him before his vision darkened. At that time, he had just assumed that Lucy hadn't been wearing a collar and that she wasn't affected by the pulsating current that burned his bones. Later, Ran was proved wrong. Lucy had been wearing the electrified collar and endured what Ran could not. She was always stronger than Ran could ever be.

A few weeks later, Ran had awoken in the infirmary. Some of his skin was raw from his shock burns and his muscles ached so bad that it felt like he was trying to stretch stone. Despite the pain, Ran searched the guild. He had hoped that she wouldn't be there. However, something was wishing she was there with him. The truth was, ever since he had been snatched and brought to the guild, he had been lonely. For some reason, Lucy's presence made him feel like he wasn't alone. That feeling was like a drug that made him want to stay as close to the girl as he could. News had travelled around that the day of the fight, she had visited the master. No one, except Lisanna, had ever set eyes upon the mysterious man. Even Ran who was one of the first to arrive at the guild, after it was born three years previously, had never seen the master.

Finally, after searching everywhere, he had found her. On the pebble, stone, grey beach, in the pouring rain, she sat looking over the dull and restless ocean as the wind whipped the harsh rain in her face. The noise of the tropical storm howled and whistled in his ears. Regardless of the weather, it was still barely warm outside.

Ran contemplated speaking, but eventually decided against it and just sat quietly beside her. Tears streamed down her wet face. A deep gash cut her cheek as the rain washed away the blood. She was now dressed in a plain black cat suit which was Dark Arrow's official clothing. Other cuts, wounds and bruises decorated her body. Only one bandage was there and it was tightly wrapped around her right-hand as the rain seeped into the fabric. Black ink leaked from her hands, smearing down her arms. That was the only time Ran had ever seen her cry. It would be further in the future that Ran would find out that was the day she had left her guild.

A month had passed since that day. A lot of the time Ran was with Lucy. It was almost pitiful how Ran looked so much like a lost puppy. Lucy didn't seem to care. Ever since the incident with the master, she never disobeyed his orders. It was slightly disappointing to Ran. But he understood that Lucy was only human and wouldn't be able to live up to the impossible hero expectations Ran had developed in his spare time. Even though Lucy would show no emotion, act cold and try to distance herself from others, everyone still admired her. They knew it was just an act but respected it anyway. It was all just a huge game of sherades. Nevertheless, all the kids, which made up most of the guild, played along. It was the most they could do to support their hero.

As that one fateful day arrived, Ran was in an indescribable mood. It was called indescribable because even Ran didn't know how he felt when that day came again. To the day, six years before, Ran's parents were murdered and he was brought to Dark Arrow.

Most of the kids had known to avoid Ran on this day. Unfortunately, the kid had been a newbie after being taken for having a talent for archive magic. The kid cried in a corner behind a plant pot. Other kids, trying to be understanding and comforting, were trying to calm the boy down. It had been a week since that kid was taken from a posh home and his kind parents and had been brought to the guild. The boy was upset and lunged at the children with hurtful words. When they caught sight of Ran approaching, they had scattered. Ran passed the crying kid. It was his intention to pass and ignore the child. He should have just left the child to morn. But a empathy towards the child had taken him over. "Kid." Ran groaned, leaning up beside the wall in front of the plant pot. "You gonna ignore me?"

"Go away." The boy cried.

"Nah. I don't think I will." Ran retorted. The boy ignored Ran, turning around from him. "You need to stop crying kid."

"Go away." the boy hissed.

"If you carry on crying you'll get nothing from it. It's just waiting time you could be using to get stronger."

"I don't want to get stronger!" he snapped.

"But then you can go back to your mom or whatever."

"She doesn't care." the boy growled.

"Of course she cares! She's your mother." Ran exclaimed, feeling an anger boiling.

"She's not my mom. She pretty much handed me to these guys for money. I wish she was dead!" the boy screamed. That indescribable mood had smashed, turning into a catastrophic rage.

Ran grabbed and threw the plant against the wall, smashing it into several pieces. Roughly, the guy caught the kid by the collar of his black shirt, picking the eight-year-old up easily. The boy stared in fright as the elder boy who was blind in rage, slammed him up against the wall. "Never wish your mother to be dead or you'll regret it."

"Why do you care?" The boy snapped feeling his anger rising in his tiny body.

"Because my mother's dead." Ran growled, lowering her voice with a terrifying menaced.

"Lucky you." The boy retorted snarling. That was it. When Ran snapped before, it was nothing compared to the crack he just felt as his anger exploded out of his body, burning his blood in pure rage. Ran didn't even realise his fist had raised to crush the boy's face and his smirk.

Suddenly something soft, gentle but stern gripped his wrist. "Ran." A corresponding voice snapped. "Ran!" It snapped louder bug Ran ignored it, letting his rage rise.

Finally, Ran felt his whole body be yanked away from the boy and slammed into the opposite wall. An forearm pushed against his neck and a hand slammed his wrist to his side.

Slowly, he began to sink back into his senses. Each in turn, he realised his fist, his body and Lucy. Gentle, brown eyes stared him down. All of the anger felt like it had cooled in his body by her calming but spine-shivering glare. Fear plagued the young boy's face as he shook in fright. As Ran's body relaxed, so did Lucy's. Dropping her forearm Lucy lowered from her tip toes. After she had to step onto her toes to reach Ran's neck with her forearm.

"Lucy?" he gasped.

"Ran." she sighed, fully backing away. Lucy turned to the boy with a gentle, kindness which reassured the kid but also a disappointment in her eyes made him ridden with guilt. Afterwards she turned to one of the young girls who were watching from behind a wall and gave her a simple stare. The girl hurried from behind the wall, collected the boy and they both scuttled off. After that, Lucy said nothing and walked away.

That same blind rage was a regular to Ran. That day it was stranger than usual but nevertheless that was the rage that turned him into a merciless monster. Children feared Ran when he was like that. That caused the buff boy to avoid contact with them all together. Even though he fought for their freedom, he didn't deserve their kindness or affection for the monstrosity he was.

Only one thing was able to stop that monstrosity. No man could. No beating could. Only a harsh zap of electricity could knock him out. And through his slumber he was able to regain himself. That was why Ran was so shocked to see Lucy had not only countered his strength (she was so small after all) but had been able to call him back too, easily, quickly and cleanly. Ran remembered wondering if Lucy would be able to save him from his inner beast.

That was the first time Lucy had truly acknowledged his existence. They had greeted in the fight, sat together in the rain and Ran always lingered somewhere nearby to Lucy for the past month but to her, he was just a bland existence, one that could disappear into the background. Ran knew that. It was a hope of his that she would acknowledge him and allow him to get close.

After that incident she was compelled to him. However, it was for the wrong reasons. She was only keeping an eye on him to make sure nothing like that ever happened again.

Ran had told Lucy about his past and what happened. She didn't speak much, just listened carefully. No expression was readable on her face as he continued to explain.

By the end, Lucy seemed saddened but kept her face. "No man will ever be rich enough to buy back his past." she had told him. She didn't tell him not to regret or not to morn or that he should move. All she told him was that the past cannot be changed. Those words effected him so greatly, he felt as if the heavy burden of the past had been lifted from his chest.

They were the words that set Ran's path in the direction of the light. The light which was Lucy. Wherever his path take him didn't matter, he just wanted to be like Lucy. From that Ran's flirtacious, playful, loyal, kind, caring, confident personality was born. He found the will to help them and once again found the ability to trust others again. After that, he hadn't felt the monster since.

Ran let the buzz of village life flutter in his ears. The noise of busy people going about their daily lives was kind of calming to him. Although he forgot his true purpose for going to the mainland, he decided to stay a little longer. It was a nice sunny day for a stroll; the sun was high, the sea breeze was gentle and the warm smell of fresh bread filled his nose. Therefore, Ran just let his legs wander, taking him wherever they felt like it.

Ran visited Lucy from time to time after the events of Dark Arrow. Lucy was a celebrity with in the little town. She had destroyed the dark guild and returned many of the stolen kids. Ran was known too but he preferred to let Lucy have the limelight. Ran was just another guild master. Lucy's master at Fairy Tail had given him advice on looking after the younger mages but somehow he ended up depressed muttering about paperwork and havoc.

Ran even heard that Natsu and Lucy finally confessed to each other. It was obvious they were in love with each other. Ran was happy it was Natsu. Even though he would like to challenge the dragon slayer again. It was an unfair fight when Gray had joined in.

Ran found himself walking down an old, dirt path street. Green grass sprung up plentifully either side of where he walked. Small, yellow perked up in clusters around the green blades. Slowly, Ran reached down and plucked one of the little flowers. The sun bounced of its golden petals letting a bright yellow light sit on his skin. Ran twiddled it in his fingers admiring it gently. "A buttercup..." Ran chuckled lightly. Ran realised where he was.

At his childhood home, buttercups sprung from the grass in the summer heat. It was his mothers favourite flower. Turning his nose up from the frail flower between his fingers, he saw where he was. There was no place like home sweet home. It hadn't changed at all since that day. Not in the slightest. Instead of feeling pain from old wounds or an grieving ache, he felt at peace. With the sturdy white picket fence, green front lawn and a dirt path wiggling up the hill, to the front porch. The little old house with the little, red door was still as little as he remember. Maybe it seemed smaller. Then again, he had grown. Ran let out a deep sigh after working out how it had been almost ten years since he had seen the carpenter's masterpiece of a house. Looking at the house made him realise he didn't long to return to it, nor see it burned. He had gained closure from his unexpected visit.

With a parting goodbye, Ran set the little, yellow flower on the head of the gate post. Then he turned. The summer breeze brushed through his soft hair as he turned his back on the place he had called home. "Goodbye mother. Goodbye father." Ran made his final requiem and began to stroll back down the road he had followed.

"Ran!" a croaked voice bellowed thunderously. Ran couldn't help but stop dead in his tracks, whipping his head to look behind him.

An elderly fellow, tall with broad shoulders, silver hair and a matching fuzzy beard, clambered past his old gate waving the yellow flower and his rickety walking stick. "Excuse me?" Ran coughed, not seeing why some strange, old man was chasing after him. He had to admit he was slightly curious to whom the man was, since now he was the one who lived in the old, sturdy home of his childhood. Instead of letting the man stagger all the way to him and pop a hip or something, Ran politely began to amble back to meet the man halfway.

When they finally met in the middle, the man's brown eyes stared up at the boy before him, sparkling with hope. It was slightly unnerving how hopeful he was. "You're the one who put this on the fence. Aren't you?" The man nodded adamantly, lifting up the yellow flower. Even though he was old, he easily matched Ran's height.

"Sorry. Who are you?" Ran puzzled. As he looked deeper into the man's face he seemed younger than he looked and a strange familiarity about him churned in his stomach. Maybe it was a friend of Lucy's? A man with a child or grandchild at the guild? A stranger he had helped before? Either way, Ran was curious.

"Aha. I'm not surprised you don't recognise me; I've aged a lot these past ten years." the man chuckled lightly which ended in a harsh cough.

"I beg your pardon?" Ran answered, still unsure of the accusations being thrown by whatever the man was implying. Ran was never really that smart. That was Lucy's job. The man turned to see the raw perplexity in the young man's face and sighed. Hope had dwindled from his soft, warm brown eyes.

"I apologize; My son used to pick buttercups for my wife." The man lifted his small staff, stroking his fingers around the oddly shaped handle. "Sadly she died when my son was taken ten years ago." That sounded an awfully lot like Ran's story. However, instead of looking at that, Ran was more interested at the handle the man caressed in adornment. It looked like a kind of animal. Ran finally got a peaked at the creature when the man lifted his hand away just to clutch it again and use it as a walking stick once more. Ran heart almost stopped as a gasp escaped when he felt his lungs collapse in his chest. "My boy was only nine when he was taken; he must be eighteen now. It's funny you look just like him, even your hair cut." The man chuckled lightly. When he realised he had kept the poor stranger waiting long enough, the man waved. "Sorry for letting you listen to this old man's ramblings." With that he began to stride down the street again.

"DAD!" Ran cried as the soft tears ran down his tanned cheeks. The elder man hesitated, slowly turning to meet the eye of the boy. Even though he had aged considerably and looked different from the man he was raised by, there was no way it wasn't him; The creature...was a camillian. Not just any camillian; an oblong, rough, uneven camillian with a square turning tail. But the main feature was the crack running down the top of the tail as if someone had stepped on it with a heavy foot.

Hesitantly, the man staggered around in his footsteps, warm, brown eyes watching in disbelief. The strong boy stood with his fists clenched, tears streaming from his dark, brown eyes as they stared softly at the man. "...Ran. Is that really you?" the man whimpered as tears welled in his eyes. Slowly, he moved closer to the boy, as did Ran. Their pace increased until they were practically hurling towards each other.

"It's me Dad, it's really me." Ran cried as the men collided in a huge bear hug. The old man gripped onto man's shirt desperately with his old, strong hands as he tried pulling him in closer and during his head in his shoulder. Ran clutched his father, crying into his polo shirt that smelled like varnished birch.

The man pulled away, gripping Ran's face between his worn palms. A huge, smile, tweaking down at the corners as he cried, beamed on his face. "My son...you came home!" he cried quietly as he pulled his son back into his strong arms.

"Yeah. I'm home." He smiled softly.

"I'm glad you like your delivery, Ran." A voice whispered from the shadows of an old house further up the road from the long reunion. Blonde hair shimmered in the darkness as a radiant smile turned on her soft lips. "Well done Orion. Let's go."


End file.
